el origen de los guardianes: un amor inesperado
by chicaotaku102
Summary: El destino los unio pero ahora depende de ellos el poder estar juntos. Conoce la historia de un amor imposible. Un espiritu y una humana unidos por un eterno amor que pronto sera destruido por siempre...
1. Un nuevo comienzo

El origen de los guardianes: un amor inesperado.

Cap 1: Un dia normal.

Nota de la autora: Hola soy Ana y soy nueva en esto de los fanfics. Como fan del origen de los guardianes me he decidido a hacer un fanfic sobre esa película, espero que les guste gracias.

Sus ojos se movían de izquierda a derecha leyendo cada una de las líneas, examinando y memorizando cada dialogo o línea que hubiese. Terminando la pagina se dispuso a cambiarla. Continuo con su lectura en la cafetería tan pacifica. Nuevamente una pequeña y delicada mano dio vuelta a la pagina. Dio un audible suspiro y acomodo sus lentes de un impulso de sus delgados dedos.

De pronto una enorme ventizca azoto contra ella. El libro al instante volo de sus manos hasta dar al suelo.

Exasperada volvió a acomodar sus lentes y tomo el libro entre sus manos.

-Maldito viento- pronuncio la joven después de soltar un bufido.

El viento sonrio en respuesta. Una leve risa resonó en los alrededores.

En el punto mas oculto del polo norte, donde se ubicaba una cabaña de inmenso tamaño, cientos de duendes dedicaban a ayudar a crear regalos para asi plagar al mundo de millones de sonrisas para el dia de navidad (en su imaginación claro), mientras que los yetis se concentraban en elaborar diferentes tipos de juguetes.

En una oficina mas al fondo, un hombre corpulento de pronunciada barba blanca, tarareando la misma canción de siempre hacia otra de sus esculturas de hielo.

En las enormes manos sostenía un diminuto carrusel. Al principio inmóvil, pero solo basto con un soplo para que este comenzara a girar, los caballitos subían y bajaban galopando sin parar.

El hombre sonrio ante su creación. Tomo una de las galletas y dio un gran mordizco. Dirigio sus pasos hacia la pared de su derecha, miro el calendario y tacho un dia mas que transcurría.

-Ya esta… solo faltan un par de meses para el gran dia- dicho esto un yeti entro de improviso a la oficina- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques?

-# ### #- respondió al unisono la criatura.

-¿Qué?- Norte junto al yeti se dirigieron hacia el gran salón.

Contemplo el globo terráqueo, el cual no presentaba ninguna anormalidad en especial. Un rayo de luz ilumino todo el lugar. Norte observo la luna, brillaba con intensidad como nunca antes lo había hecho. Un gigantezco cristal surgió del suelo. El viento soplaban tan fuerte y furioso que ni siquiera Norte lograba ver con claridad. Cuando una silueta se formo en dicho cristal el viento paro. Se dispuso a reconocer a esa persona, pero la imagen se distorsiono. Y de pronto se formo una diminuta grieta en el cristal.

-Algo muy malo pasara- dijo con preocupación- Envia la señal.

Girando la palanca una aurora boreal alumbro los cielos nocturnos del polo.

En un gigantezco palacio dorado, hadas iban y venían solo dedicándose a recoger los dientes de los niños del mundo. En el punto mas alto una mujer cubierta por un bello plumaje esmeralda se dedicaba a coordinar el trabajo de sus pequeñas.

Al ver la aurora boreal en el cielo, junto aun grupo de hadas emprendió vuelo hacia el polo norte.

Un hombrecillo de ropajes y cabello dorado yacia sobre una nube de la que miles de hilos se desprendían de ella. Hermosos sueños ofrecían a los niños que dormían en ese entonces.

Como el hada, el hombrecillo se percato de la aurora. Tras transformar su nube en un avión marcho al polo norte.

En las profundidades de un túnel, un conejo corría a toda velocidad hacia ese mismo lugar. Saliendo del agujero sus patas hicieron contacto con la fría y densa nieve.

-Ah! No siento las patas!- se quejo al tiempo de avanzar a dicha cabaña- No siento las patas!

Llegando a la cabaña todos estaban reunidos. El hada de los dientes, Santa Claus y Sandman volvieron la mirada hacia el.

-Espero que sea importante- dijo Conejo cruzado de brazos- Estoy muy ocupado ahora ya que Pascua será dentro de 4 meses.

-Conejo- sonrio Norte- Pascua no es Navidad.

-No me digas- Bufo molesto.

-Chicos tranquilos-intervino Hada- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos debemos… esperen ¿Dónde esta Jack?

Meme formo la figura de un muchacho con un bastón en la mano junto a un copo de nieve y el signo de pregunta.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ese mocoso malcriado?

Todos se miraron serios. ¿Dónde estaría el miembro mas reciente de los guardianes?.

Solto un audible suspiro al tiempo de cerrar el libro. Sonriente miro al cielo, Despues de acomodar sus lentes, cerro los ojos sintiendo el suave viento, esta vez mas pacifico y tranquilo. Bajo la sombra de ese árbol se perdió en sus pensamientos. Su larga cabellera negra se movia gracias a la suave brisa. Era fría pero no pasaba frio a causa de los jeans negros que usaba, la camiseta negra con la imagen de una diminuta flor estampada en el cuello, encima tria puesto un saco gris sin abrochar que le llegaba hasta arriba de la rodilla y unas botas largas del mismo color, en su cuello llevaba una bufanda color vino que llegaba a la cintura.

Llevando consigo el libro camino en dirección a casa.

Ese dia era uno de los mas tranquilos. Las calles no eran muy transitadas, apenas si había una que otra persona cruzando la calle. Se decidió a cruzar pero al dar un paso sintió el suelo un tanto frio y resbaloso. Al instante mismo resbalo.

En medio de la calle se podía observar una joven tendida en el suelo.

-Auch…

Volvio la mirada al suelo. Despues de levantarse cuidadosamente contemplo que el suelo era cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo.

-Eso es… hielo?- ¿Hielo en otoño? Imposible…


	2. ¿Puedes verme?

Cap 2: Te veo.

Nota de la autora: Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo del Origen de los Guardianes Un amor inesperado, espero que les guste!

Un joven de cabello blancos y ojos tan azules como el mar se encontraba parado en la punta de un poste de luz donde observaba divertido las consecuencias de cada una de sus travesuras.

De pronto un caballo paso galopando sin parar.

-Pitch…- al instante mismo siguió al caballo lo mas silenciosamente posible.

Sonaron las campanas anunciando el fin de clases. Los pasillos se llenaron de enormes multitudes de estudiantes de entre 16 y 18 años. Entre ellos una joven de larga cabellera negra, perdida en sus pensamiento vagaba en el pasillo sin intención de irse.

Cuando un grupo de chicas paso junto a ella, la empujaron haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto un muchacho de cabellos y ojos marrones al tiempo de ofrecerle amablemente la mano.

Ella al instante rechazo dicho gesto y después de levantarse se marcho del lugar.

-¡Jamie vamonos!- lo llamo otro muchacho del otro lado del pasillo.

La noche cayo en el pueblo de Burguess, las luces de las casas eran las que alumbraban las calles, pues la luna era oculta por las grises nubes.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño vecindario. El caballo atravesó la pared de una de las casas. El guardian de la diversión no dudo en también hacerlo

La casa parecía estar vacia, de hecho no era tan amplia que digamos pero se le podía llamar casa.

Sigiloso recorrió cada una de las habitaciones en busca del caballo. Solo faltaba un habitación. Al entrar en ella se encontró a si mismo en una habitación muy peculiar.

Las paredes de esta eran de un azul cielo y tenia copos de nieve estampados en ellas. En la esquina había un cama individual cubierta por sabanas azules y en la otra un tocador cubierto por montones de fotos y en la parte inferior por figuras de cerámica algunas sin pintar. A un lado de la puerta un librero blanco junto a un escritorio con una computadora del mismo color.

Su observación fue interrumpida por el mismo caballo que perseguía. La bestia se lanzo contra, cosa que hizo que el cayera al suelo con el caballo encima suyo. Jack lucho con tal de liberarse. Trato de morderlo pero el lo impedía gracias a su baston.

Ella giro la manija de la puerta y entro a la casa. Tras colocar su bufanda y saco en el porta ropa, y de colocar su libro en una mesa junto a la entrada prendió todas las luces del lugar. Exaltada por escuchar ruidos provenientes de su habitación. Tomando un bate de baisbal y elevándolo a la altura de la cabeza se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que se hubiera infiltrado en su casa.

El peli blanco lanzo al caballo contra la pared. A punto de dar el ataque final la puerta se abrió.

Alarmado volvió la mirada al caballo y este desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La joven frente a el aparentaba unos 17 años. Era muy bonita. Esos dulces ojos color miel ocultos tras unos lentes que lo miraban con decisión le parecían tan bellos. Esa larga cabellera negra se notaba suave y sedosa con tan solo verla. Y sus rosados labios entre abiertos le parecían tentadoras.

-Que suerte… solo es una chica- suspiro aliviado ante la idea de que solo los niños lograban verlo.

Ella mirándolo con temor levanto el bate y lo miro con intenciones de golpearlo.

-¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?!- dijo apuntando el bate hacia el.

El enseguida esquivo el golpe y arrebato el bate de las manos.

-¡Devuelvemelo o llamare a la policía!

-¿Tu puedes verme?- pregunto con un semblante serio.

-Am… claro, te veo- respondió un tanto confundida al tiempo de acomodar sus lentes- ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Jack sorprendido se perdió en sus pensamientos. Ella aprovechando que el estaba distraído tomo el bate para golpearlo.

-Si no me respondes quien eres te golpeare con este bate con todas mis fuerzas.

-Tranquila… tranquila- dijo Jack dejando su baston en el suelo- Te lo dire- mi nombre es Jack Frost.

-¿Jack Frost? Imposible que un degenerado como tu sea el señor del invierno.

-¿A quien llamas degenerado?

-A nadie degenerado- sonrio- Si tu eres el gran Jack Frost demuéstralo.

-Sera un placer señorita…. ¿?

-Emily, Emily Wind.

-Aguafiestas mejor- Emily bufo esperando a que su acompañante hiciera una demostración.

Jack tomo el baston entre sus manos y lo choco contra el suelo y este se congelo.

Ella al instante resbalo dando al suelo.

Jack levanto el baston al techo y de el comenzó a caer nieve autentica y genuina.

Un copo llego a parar a la nariz de la pelinegra y exploto en polvo azul sobre ella. Emily rio, rio divertida disfrutando de la nevada en su habitación.

De la nada sintió frio en la parte baja de su cabeza. El guardian le había aventado una bola de nieve. El sonreía de manera desafiante y ella también lo hizo.

Esto era guerra…


	3. Esto es guerra

**Nota de la autora: Hola publico he regresado con el tercer capitulo de este fanfic! Espero que sea de su agrado y mmm… ah si! Y no olviden dejarme un review para que compartan conmigo lo que opinan sobre el Origen de los Guardianes Un Amor Inesperado. **

**Sin mas preámbulos aquí el 3er episodio!**

Cap 3: Noche de juegos.

-¿Acaso tu…?

-Si- respondió divertido el joven guardian.

En cambio Emily sonrio maliciosa y al tiempo de tomar una bola de nieve dijo:

-Oh no Frost, te has metido con la chica equivocada!- al decir esto la bola de nieve dio con la cara del peli blanco.

-¡Esto es guerra¡

El caballo observando la escena por la ventana se fue satisfecho hacia el bosque.

La noche llego al pueblo de Burgues. La brillante luna llena en su punto mas alto alumbro junto las estrellas al cielo nocturno.

En las profundidades del bosque, en los rincones donde mas predominaba la oscuridad, al fondo de un profundo agujero, una malévola risa resonó cual eco por todo el lugar.

Una figura espectral surgió de el. El palido hombre con ropajes oscuros era acompañado por un par de caballos pesadilla los cuales sin separarse de el lo escoltaron hacia un lago.

Sonriente miro a la luna y dijo:

-¿Asustado?- espero respuesta y volvió a sonreir- Pues deberías estarlo… Esta vez los hare pagar a todos, a ti y a tus guardianes

Acariciando la cabellera negra de uno de los caballos rio.

Un caballo pesadilla salió de la nada entre los arboles dirigiéndose a el. Dio un par de relinchidos frente a su amo a lo que el sonrio.

-¿Escuchaste MIM? Tengo en la mira tu mas grande tesoro…

La luna resplandeció con fuerza que hasta pudo cegarlo cosa que no hizo ya que Pitch se cubrió con sus túnicas evitando la luz.

La luz se disipo. Pitch nuevamente sonrio y dijo:

-Espero que estén preparados para lo que viene- dicho esto los caballos galoparon en dirección a Burguess.

El rey de las pesadillas sonriendo se desvaneció en arena negra sin dejar rastro alguno.

Ambos jóvenes se tumbaron sobre la densa nieve uno junto al otro. Sonreian de oreja a oreja. Se habían divertido tanto… De pronto sus manos se rozaron levemente. Sonrojados las apartaron rápidamente.

-Bueno… este yo… am- pronuncio la pelinegra tartamudeando, tomo aire tranquilizandose y prosiguió- Lamento haberte llamado degenerado y también por… haberte tratado de asesinar con un bate.

-Jaja No te preocupes eso era de esperarse, después de todo me he infiltrado en tu casa… lamento haberlo hecho.

-Por cierto- lo miro interrogante- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Jack ante esta pregunta rio nervioso. Acaso esa chica humana le creería que el se había inflitrado a su casa por perseguir un caballo pesadilla. Claro que no.

-Este… es una larga historia- de pronto el guardian se percato de las auroras boreales que alumbraban el cielo nocturno, sin dudarlo ni un segundo se levanto del piso en dirección a la ventana- Tengo que irme, fue un placer conocerte, Emily.

Finalmente desapareció tras la ventana. Ella sin decir ni una palabra observo el lugar por donde el guardian había desaparecido. Pasaron un par de segundos cuando las palabras que tanto se retenian en su garganta lograron salir.

-Igualmente…

Acomodo nuevamente sus lentes y miro a su alrededor.

-Oh no…- todo su cuarto estaba completamente congelado.

Habia nieve por montones, las paredes y ventanas eran cubiertas por escarcha mientras que el piso lo era por una gruesa capa de hielo.

En el polo norte Jack Frost entro velozmente al taller donde todos los guardianes lo esperaban impacientes con los brazos cruzados al tiempo de mirarlo de una manera escalofriante.

-¿De que me perdi?- pregunto nervioso ante las miradas de disgusto de sus compañeros- ¿Por-Porque tan serios?

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Con… con una- pensó por un momento, tenia claro el que si decía una amiga lo malinterpretarían todo y jamás lo dejarían en paz por el resto de su vida como inmortal, por lo tanto el respondió- Estuve con los niños de Burguess.

-Eso ya no importa- intervino Hada- A lo que vinimos.

-Siganme- indico Norte.

Los 5 guardianes llegaron al salón donde se encontraba el globo terráqueo, el cual estaba en perfectas condiciones y no presentaba anormalidades. Sin embargo lo que llamo la atención de los recién llegados fue el cristal, ese cristal que decidia quien era digno para ser un guardian. Las grietas a su alrededor eran diminutas pero eran bastantes que pareciese que al tocarlo se rompería en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Eso Jack es un cristal y es muy especial- pronuncio el hada de los dientes- El hombre de la luna nos lo entrego con la finalidad de mantenerlo a salvo.

-¿De quien?

-De Pitch.

**(N/A: Imaginense lo siguiente por favor desde inicio hasta fin)**

-Veras Jack- agrego Norte- En la edad oscura, cuando Pitch hizo de las suyas por un largo tiempo, el hombre de la luna nos escogió a cada uno de nosotros y todo gracias a este cristal- dijo señalándolo- Esta hecho de un material muy especial del cual desconocemos pero lo que si se es que además de que nuestra debilidad sea el que los niños dejen de creer, también lo es este cristal, es nuestra fuerza vital, de ella dependemos y si desaparece nosotros también lo haremos.

-¿Que?...- Jack aun sorprendido exclamo- ¡Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo!

-Solo existe una forma- cruzo los brazos Conejo- Ir a la ciudad dorada.

-¿Ciudad dorada?- pregunto incrédulo Jack.

-La ciudad dorada es el hogar de Mim, su domino.

-¿Y que están esperando? ¡Vayamos a esa ciudad!- el guardian de la diversión se dispuso a emprender vuelo.

-¡Jack espera!- grito Norte, cosa que hizo que el peliblanco se detuviera- ¡No hay forma de llegar ahí! ¡Nunca nadie ha ido a la ciudad dorada!

-En serio ¿No hay manera de ir?

-No la hay.

Todos se quedaron callados, se miraron tristes. ¿En serio ese era el fin?

**N/A:**

**Ana: ¿Y que les pareció? ¿Terrible verdad? **

**Jack: Si demasiado…**

**Ana: (enojada) ¡OYE!**

**Jack: ¡Es la verdad!**

**Ana: ¡Solo por eso no te dire que pasara en el próximo episodio!**

**Jack: Ni que me importara.**

**Ana: (sonríe pícaramente) ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera quieres saber si tendras otro encuentro con la pequeña Emily?**

**Jack: (se sonroja) ¡No-No-No Ana espera! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¿Qué pasara?...**

**Ana: (sonrisa maliciosa) Nos vemos pronto**


	4. Aun hay esperanza

**¡He aquí el cuarto episodio del Origen de los Guardianes Un Amor Inesperado bla bla bla…! Y en el anterior capitulo la existencia de los guardianes esta en juego! Encontraran alguna solución a este gran acertijo? Jack volverá a ver a Emily a no ser que una loca psicópata super duper enamorada de el (jojo yo!) lo secuestre y se lo impida?... **

Cap 4: Hay esperanza

-¡No hay manera de ir!- exclamo Jack.

Norte triste miro al joven guardian y agachando la mirada respondió:

-No, no la hay.

Un incomodo y triste silencio inundo el lugar. ¿En serio ese era el fin? ¿300 años de soledad para solo 7 años disfrutar el ser visto por todos los niños en el mundo? Jack jamás se rendiría, nunca.

-¿Pero porque protegían el cristal de Pitch?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- bufo Conejo- Pitch deseaba obtenerlo para destruirnos lo cual ya no es necesario porque no tardaremos en desaparecer.

Sandman levanto la mano en señal de que tenia una idea y comenzó a formar diferentes figuras de arena sobre su cabeza de lo que sus compañeros no se percataron y continuaron pensando en la manera de llegar a dicha ciudad.

-¿No existe otra manera de llegar?

-No que yo recuerde…

El hombrecillo molesto tomo entre sus manos a uno de los duendes que iba pasando por ahí para luego agitarlo desesperadamente con la intención de hacer sonar ese cascabel que adornaba la punta de ese sombrero rojo.

Al instante los guardianes volteraron hacia el. Meme formo varias figuras en su cabeza a lo que Norte sonrio y observo detenidamente.

-Meme tiene razón existe otra forma…

Los 3 guardianes restantes centraron su atención el robusto hombre esperando impacientes a lo que iba decir.

-Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo la llave que conducía a la ciudad dorada solamente se podría hallar cuando la osadía y el saber se fundieran en uno solo dando origen al conocimiento absoluto dando paso a la completa purificación del alma.

-Es un acertijo- dijo el Hada pensativa.

-Osadia… y Saber… ¿A que se referirá con eso?

Nuevamente los guardianes se quedaron pensativos, esta vez mas decididos y a la vez confundidos a tan raro acertijo.

-¿Quién sabe que podrá ser?- suspiraron cansados de tanto pensar en ello.

-No- se atrevió a decir Jack- Aun no es muy tarde ¿Norte en cuanto tiempo el Cristal terminara por romperse?

-Yo calculo como un par de años.

-Ven- sonrio en victoria el peli blanco- Todavia tenemos 2 años para resolverlo asi que aun hay esperanza.

-Jack tiene razón- todos asintieron ante la idea del mas joven entre ellos.

Poco a poco todos se fueron marchando a continuar con sus tareas de guardian. Jack se quedo junto a Norte y caminaron juntos recorriendo cada pasillo del taller. Los yetis se dedicaban a crear diferentes tipos de juguetes y los duendes a devorar toda galleta que viesen.

-Jack- lo llamo Norte- Me sorprendió tu forma de actuar hace un rato, admito que has madurado.

-¿Madurado? ¿Yo?

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-En que pronto me volveré un aburrido y amargado- dijo bromeando dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes.

-Vamos Jack no es tan malo- lo golpeo en brazo con "delicadeza" cosa que hizo que el pobre guardian perdiera el equilibrio.

-Si, si lo es.

-Jack tarde o temprano maduraras.

-Norte… tengo 307 años y no he madurado.

-Tienes razón… pero tal vez algo en especial te obligue a hacerlo- sonrio pícaramente.

El joven peli blanco de ojos tan azules como el mar no entendió del todo la ultima frase asi que decidió ignorarlo y continuar con su recorrido en el taller.

-Con los niños con quien estabas ¿Se encontraba el pequeño Jamie?- se atrevió a preguntar Jack.

-¿Jamie? No- sonrio triste- Han pasado siete años desde la ultima vez que lo vi y probablemente el ya no cree en los guardianes.

-Probablemente- argumento Norte- Pero aunque lo haya hecho, ese valiente niño que conociste hace siete años sigue ahí, en lo mas profundo de su corazón al igual que nosotros.

Jack sonrio. Norte tenia razón, siempre estaría ahí ese pequeño Jamie y junto a el los guardianes que siempre lo protegerían y permanecerían a su lado.

Una joven de larga cabellera negra dormía plácidamente en su cama. Al parecer se había quedado dormida sin haberse dado cuenta pues, aun llevaba puesto sus lentes y conservaba la misma ropa del dia anterior; sin embargo valio la pena el que se develara, su habitación quedo reluciene y no tenia rastro alguno de haber sido visitada por un espíritu del invierno muy travieso.

Estaria por amanecer y ella recuperaba el sueño perdido lo mas que podía. No obstante su tranquilidad se transformo en una agonia que no tenia fin.

Emily se movia una y otra vez balbuciendo palabras difíciles de entender.

-¡No!- grito finalmente al despertar.

Poco a poco su respiración agitada se fue apaciguando al igual que los fuertes latidos de su corazón que hacia unos momentos eran desbocados como el tocar de un tambor.

-Solo fue un sueño- se dijo a si misma tranquilizándose.

Despues de quitarse los lentes y dejarlos encima del mueble aun lado de la cama se dejo caer en la cama para quedarse profundamente dormida, sin percatarse de que era observada.

Un caballo pesadilla la estuvo observando desde un principio desde la ventana.

¿Por qué la estaría vigilando?

Al dia siguiente se podía observar desde el cielo la figura de un apuesto muchacho de blancos cabellos emprendiendo vuelo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Su dia de travesuras había dado comienzo.

Las clases del Instituto Dreamworks High había dado comienzo. Los estudiantes iban y venían reuniéndose en sus típicos grupos sin tener ninguna preocupación.

Entre ellos un joven de 17 años de ojos y cabello marrones caminaba junto a si amigos. Reia alegre dejando apreciar su blanca sonrisa. Su blanco rostro era cubierto por unas cuantas pecas que abarcaban desde la nariz hasta las mejillas. Sus ropajes consistían en una sudadera roja, un pantalón de mezquilla azul junto a unos converse negros.

-Jamie Bennet- se acerco un profesor a el-Tengo que hablar contigo.

**Ana: Tan! Tan! Tan! Aquí finaliza el cuarto episodio del Origen de los Guardianes (finge tristeza) y al parecer Jack no ha vuelto a ver a Emily.**

**Jack: (molesto) Pero prometiste que escribirías sobre nuestro segundo encuentro!**

**Ana: Ya, ya, la veras en el próximo episodio… (sonríe maliciosamente) o tal vez no…**

**Jack: Que diablos quieres decir con eso?!**

**Ana: (sonríe) Adios hasta la próxima!**


	5. El comienzo de una nueva amistad

**Y en el anterior episodio la existencia de los guardianes esta en juego y solo se salvaran si van a la ciudad dorada pero solo podrán hacerlo por medio de un acertijo! Podran resolverlo antes de que el tiempo se acabe?... **

Cap 5: Nuevas amistades.

-Jamie Bennet tengo que hablar contigo- el castaño accedio y se dejo guiar por el profesor quien lo guio a una pequeña oficina.

Tras haber entrado le indico que se sentara, cosa que hizo al instante. El profesor se sento tras el escritorio que contenía papeles revueltos por toda su area.

-Bennet te cite aquí porque tus calificaciones bajaron este semestre- dicho esto le entrego una hoja con sus calificaciones en ella a lo que Jamie se sintió avergonzado- Necesito que esto lo firme tus padres y quiero que me lo entregues mañana a primera hora.

-¿Reprobare?

-Sabes Bennet, puedes conseguir un tutor. Preguntale a la persona de mas alto promedio de tu clase, de seguro te ayudara.

-Y esa persona es…?

El canoso profesor comenzó a revolver todo el papelerio de su escritorio con la intención de encontrar un papel en especial, al hacerlo con su dedo índice recorrió cada uno de los nombre de la lista hasta finalmente encontrarlo.

-Wind, Emily Wind.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Jamie abrió los ojos en par y asi se quedo por varios segundos.

-Eso es todo Bennet, puedes retirarlte.

El guardian de la diversión volaba con desden recorriendo las calles de Burguess haciendo una que otra travesura como siempre.

De pronto el viento lo arrastro con fuerza hacia la dirección contrario hastar dar con una escuela: Dreamworks High.

Por una de las ventas pudo distinguir una larga cabellera que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Era ella. La hermosa joven que había conocido la noche anterior. Aun recordaba su suave voz, su hermosa sonrisa… su calida mano rozar la suya con delicadeza.

La observo detenidamente. Emily se encontrba de pie frente a su asiento. En sus manos sostenía un libro y por los movimientos de su boca al parecer estaba leyendo en voz. Se acerco mas para escuchar lo que leia.

Su voz sonaba mas melodiosa de lo que recordaba. Su gesto tranquilo y pacifico provocaba una extraña sensación en su interior. Un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas ante la idea de que esa chica se veía tan hermosa en ese momento.

"Amo como ama el corazón. No conozco otra razos para amar que amarte. ¿Qué quieres que te diga además de que te amo, si lo que quiero decirte es que te amo?"

Terminando de leer tomo asiento y continuaron la lectura.

Mas tarde las campanas sonaron indicando el fin de clases. Emily se apresuro a salir de la escuela sin percatarse de que Jamie la seguía.

-¡Emily!- grito pero ella no hizo caso- ¡Emily! ¡Emily, espera!

-¿Qué quieres?- respondió exasperada al tiempo de hacer un gesto frio e inexpresivo que causo escalofríos al muchacho.

-Yo em… am… este yo…- comenzó a tartamudear nervioso lo que provoco ternura en la pelinegra- Me preguntaba… ¿Si quisieras ser-ser mi tu…tora?

Emily sintió pena por el. ¿Se puso tan nervioso por tan simple pregunta?

-Si- sonrio gentilmente a lo que Jamie se sonrojo.

De pronto los ojos color miel de la joven se posaron en la ventana del pasillo que daba vista al patio trasero donde se encontró con lo que menos esperaba. Ahí le sonreía un joven de cabellos blancos y de ojos tan azules tan bellos y profundos como el mar.

-¡Tu!- exclamo Emily.

-¿Qué?- Jamie se limito a voltear confundido pero ella se lo impidió llevando sus manos al rostro del muchacho haciéndolo sonrojar mas de la cuenta.

Ella al darse cuenta de ello lo solto rápidamente para después decir rápidamente:

-Digo este… estoy un poco ocupada hoy y yo… pensaba que seria mejor empezar desde mañana ¿Te parece?

-Si, hasta mañana- sonrio el castaño.

-Hasta mañana- respondió.

Camino con completo normalidad, Al dar un paso en la salida, a paso veloz se dirigió al patio trasero.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- pregunto al ver al joven guardian.

-Hola también… nada solo pasaba por aquí- mintió sonriente- Por cierto lindo poema.

Ante esto ella se sonrojo levemente y trato de ocultarlo evitando su blanca mirada.

-Gra-Gracias- respondió indiferente aun sonrojada- Lo escribió Fernando Pessoa.

-De Fran que?- Emily bufo ante la ignorancia del muchacho.

-Fernando Pessoa, un poeta y escritor que nació en 1888 y murió en el año 1935.

-Oh si! Creo que llegue a verlo en una de sus tantas conferencias.

-¿Qué?- exclamo sorprendida- Si como no…

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!.

-Si fuera verdad tendrías mmm…- pensó por un momento- No se mas de 100 años.

-De hecho cumpliré en diciembre 307 años.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo aun mas sorprendida- ¡¿307 años?!

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?! Despues de todo soy un inmortal.

-Uff… tienes razón.

-Srita Wind- la llamo una profesora acercándose a ella- ¿Con quien esta hablando?

-Con el- lo señalo- ¿No lo ve?

El peli blanco rápidamente se acerco al odio de ella. Sintio escalofríos al sentir el frio aliento de el en su cuello, su lento respirar… Cerro los ojos sonrojada esperando a que las palabras salieran de la boca del guardian para asi alejarse el lo mas lejos posible.

-Recuerda que solo los niños y tu pueden verme- otro suspiro y sintió nuevamente un fuerte cosquilleo en su oreja- Pensaran que estas loca…

-¿Con quien?- volvió a preguntar la profesora.

-Con… es decir- ¡era momento de improvisar!- Estoy ensayando para… ¡Una obra! ¡Si, una obra!

-¿Para que obra?

-Pa-Para…- rio nerviosa- ¡Es una sorpresa!

-Oh… OK la estare esperando con ansias- sonrio la profesora para luego marcharse.

**Ana: He aquí tan rápido el quinto episodio de OGAI (abreviándolo) y en el próximo episodio… extraños sentimientos comienzan a florecer y la respuesta al acertijo cada vez esta mas cerca!**

**Jack: (aburrido) Proximamente el sexto episodio "Extrañas sensaciones"**

**Ana: Adios!**


	6. Extrañas sensaciones

**Ana: El sexto episodio de esta terrible historia! Jack y Emily finalmente se han reencontrado y al parecer sus corazones laten cada vez mas al compas con cada momento que están juntos… Y la respuesta al acertijo pronto podrán hallarla?**

Cap 6: Extrañas sensaciones.

-¡Jaja te viste muy graciosa sobre todo cuando dijiste "Es una sospresa"!- Jack de tanto reir le comenzó a doler el estomago mientras que Emily lo miraba irritada.

Ambos caminaban en dirección a la casa de la pelinegra. Las calles estaban tranquilas, había una que otra familia cruzando la acera.

-Si jaja que gracioso- dijo sarcastica la joven de larga cabellera- ¿Y cuanto tiempo planeas seguirme?

-Mmm… la verdad no lo se.

-¿No tienes trabajo por hacer Frost?

-Nop.

-¿Ni siquiera tienes un pasatiempo?

-Tampoco- sonrio pícaramente- Me resulta mas interesante seguirte.

Ante esta frase Emily no pudo evitar poner completamente roja cual tomate maduro, cosa de lo que el guardian se percato.

-¿Por qué estas roja?- pregunto al tiempo de sonreir de una manera juguetona.

-No estoy roja.

-Que si…

-Que no..

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-¡Que no!- grito exasperada.

Toda la gente que transitaba ahí volteo a ver a la joven que al parecer estaba hablando sola, y como era de esperarse se avergonzó poniendo mucho mas roja de lo que estaba antes.

Se marcho cuanto antes en compañía del peliblanco que seguía sonriendo.

Al llegar a casa Emily se encerro en su cuarto y se sento en el suelo recargando su espalda contra la pared, mientras Jack lo hizo junto a la ventana viendo al horizonte.

Pasaron las horas. Emily leia un libro y Jack, Jack perdido en sus pensamientos no apartaba la mirada de la ventana.

La pelinegra al darse cuenta de ello sintió un gran hueco en su corazón al ver a ese joven alegre con un semblante triste y preocupado.

-¿Qué tienes?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Eh? Na-Nada.

-No sabes mentir- sonrio maliciosa- Te ves preocupado y es raro ver a alguien como tu preocupado.

-¿Alguien como yo?

-Si alguien como… ¿Cómo se dice…? ¡Inmaduro! ¡Un inmaduro como tu!

-¿Y quien lo dice? ¿Una chica de 17 años que aun cree en los guardianes?- avergonzada se sonrojo pero la curiosidad la estaba matando asi que pregunto:

-Tu como lo…

-¿Se…? Lo supuse al darme cuenta de que me veias.

-Ese no es el punto- dijo levemente sonrojada- Yo solo quería saber porque estabas tan preocupado.

-No lo entenderías.

-¿Por qué no?- acomodo sus lentes de un impulso y cerro el libro para después verlo directamente a los ojos- Podria ayudarte en algo.

Jack lo pensó un momento, tal vez no eran tan mala idea tener un poco de ayuda de vez en cuando, por lo que le conto sobre el acertijo.

Emily pensó un momento y volvió a repetir la ultima frase.

-Donde la osadía y el saber se funden en uno solo dando paso al conocimiento absoluto y la completa purificación del alma…- en ese momento el se arrepintió, tal vez después de todo era mala idea pedirle ayuda.

-Un objeto- dijo sonriente Emily- A como esta el aquí el contexto osadio y saber deben de ser objetos… o también pueden ser alguna clase de material… supongo.

Objetos, con que eso era! El peliblanco sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima. Feliz la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a lo que ella se sonrojo.

-Gracias…- sonrio al tiempo de irse volando por la ventana.

Emily se quedo estupefacta ante la anterior acción por parte del guardian. Su corazón latia con tanta fuerza que tenia la sensación de que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho. Se abrazo a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse.

Jack llego al polo muy emocionado, al ver a Norte en el taller le grito:

-¡Es un objeto Norte! ¡Es un objeto!

-¿De que estas hablando Jack?- pregunto confundido.

-¡Del acertijo! ¡Osadia y Saber son objetos!

-Debi saberlo- se reprocho a si mismo el corpulento hombre- ¿Y como lo supiste?

-¡Me lo dijo Emily!- upsss, al instante se tapo la boca pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Emily? ¿Una humana?- Norte abrió los ojos en par para después exclamar al tiempo de tomarlo de los hombros y comenzar a agitarlo- ¡¿Una amiga?! ¡Dime que solo es una amiga!

-S-Si- respondió el peliblanco algo mareado- ¿Por-Porque preguntas?

-Por nada- Norte lo solto y decidió cambiar de tema- ¿Y que clase de objetos son?

-Am… no se- confeso rascándose la cabeza.

-Gracias Jack, lo has intentado- poso su gigantezca mano en su hombro- Les avisare a los demás sobre esto.

La noche cayo, todos en Burguess dormían, incluyendo a Emily que parecía tener otra pesadilla.

El rey de las pesadillas se encontraba sentado en la esquina de la cama y la contemplaba sonriente.

-No- solto entre sueño la joven de larga cabellera.

-Eso es sueña…- dijo entre susurros el palido hombre- Sueña… ¡Que mas hermosa pesadilla! Puedo sentirlo, tu miedo, tu dolor, tu sufrimiento… Puedo percibir la llama de ira en tu interior… Sigue soñando pequeña Emily… Sigue soñando.

Pitch sonrio maliciosamente al tiempo de apartar un mechon travieso dejando a la vista el triste rostro de Emily.

**Ana: Ha finalizado el sexto episodio y al parecer las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes…**

**Jack: Si, si, si ahora el avance del siguiente capitulo.**

**Ana: (risa nerviosa) Em… la verdad aun no tengo idea de que tratara el siguiente capitulo…**

**Jack: (enfadado) ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y a ti misma te llamas escritora! ¿Qué diablos?...**

**Ana: (enfadada) ¡Cierra la boca de una vez o te la tapare con cinta adhesiva! **

**Jack: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…**

**Ana: (aura maligna) Conste… tu lo pediste! (comienza a perseguirlo con la cinta en la mano) ¡No escaparas!**

**Jack: (divertido) ¡A que no me atrapas! Jaja…**

**Ana: ¡Nos vemos! (sonrisa) ¡Ven aquí!**


	7. Pesadillas

**He vuelto tan rapido como pude! Aquí les traigo el séptimo episodio de OGAI… en el ultimo episodio nuevas sensaciones surgen entre mi pareja favorita! Y la respuesta a la enigma esta mas cerca de lo que piensan...**

Cap 7: Pesadillas.

Pudo percibir como todo su interior ardia en llamas. Llamas de ira y remordimiento, dispuestos a arrasar con cualquiera que se les atravesara en el camino.

El fuego a su alrededor ardia sin piedad pero al parecer este no le hacia ningún daño, al contrario la protegió como si ella misma formara parte de esas flamantes llamas.

El grito de un niño la hizo despertar al instante.

La respiración de Emily era rápida y agitada, su cuello era empapado por sudor y su corazón, su corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Tras limpiar las lagrimas que había derramado mientras dormía, se dispuso a volver a dormir, sin embargo la alarma de su celular sono sin parar obligándola a levantarse.

Tras haberse duchado y de haberse vestido. La pelinegra salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

-Buenos días- la saludo una mujer de cabellos cobrizos y vestimenta formal que servia el desayuno con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días- respondió la pelinegra al tiempo de sentarse y comenzar a devorar el plato.

Ademas de que sintiera un gran pesar en su cuerpo y de que sus ojos le ardieran del cansancio, su pecho le dolia desde el dia anterior, poco después de que el guardian de la diversión se marchara. No solo tenia esa molestia en su corazón, el dolor y arrepentimiento la despedazaban por dentro con esas pesadillas que tenia una y otra y otra vez…

El vago recuerdo del peliblanco abrazandola se hizo presente. Recordo lo frio que se sentía su tacto, y que a la vez causaba una gran calidez en su corazón. Tambien recordó esos alegres y profundos ojos azules sonriéndole… Soñando despierta se vio a si misma atrapada en ese tierno abrazo… el estaba abrazandola… sonriéndole… besan… Agito la cabeza para quitarse tan absurda idea.

-Emily- la llamo la mujer- ¿Te sientes bien cariño? Tienes toda la cara roja.

-No-No es nada- Emily se levanto avergonzada llevando consigo su plato al fregadero- Me voy a la escuela.

-De acuerdo- sonrio- Que te vaya bien linda.

-¡Si!

En Dreamworks High las clases dieron inicio. En el salón 2-A la clase de matematicas la daba un profesor algo corpulento que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

Ecuaciones y mas ecuaciones daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza. Con ojos entrecerrados apenas si podía leer los números escritos en el pizarrón. En su mano sostenía un lápiz que poco a poco se iba deslizando con cada trace que hiciera en la hola, los cuales deberían ser firmes cuando en realidad eran torpes como si en cualquier momento el lápiz terminaria en el suelo.

Los ojos color miel se iban cerrando con cada trace, y cabeceaba sin parar en una lucha sin fin de mente contra cuerpo.

-Psss…- le susurro el muchacho tras su asiento.

Al volver la mirada se encontró con unos ojos marrones que demostraban una profunda preocupación.

Jamie le entrego un papelito antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta.

Emily lo abrió y leyó lo escrito en el:

""¿Estas bien? Te notas algo cansada""

Ante esto ella no pudo evitar sonreir. Le dio vuelta al papelito para después escribir en el y entregárselo al castaño.

El sonrio al leer la respuesta de la chica:

"Estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte ¿Listo para tu primera clase?"

"Mas que listo… Por cierto ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?"

"En la biblioteca a las 5:00"

"Espero con ansias nuestra encuentro" Con esto ultimo la peli negra se sonrojo, miro nuevamente al muchacho que le sonreía tan dulcemente, ella devolvió el gesto y finalizo la charla con:

"Yo también"

Las demás clases transcurrieron, Emily seguía en el mismo estado.

El sueño la venció y cayo rendida en la pequeña mesita en cuenta de 3.

Las llamas nuevamente la rodearon. El fuego con cada minuto que pasaba se volvia mas fuerte. Cuando las flamas llegaron a ella ni siquiera se atrevieron a tocarla, ni un solo toque.

-Emily- la llamo un pequeño niño de al parecer 6 años- ¡Salvame!

-¡No!- grito al despertar.

Sintio como todas las miradas se fijaron en ella. Sus mejillas comenzaron enrojecerse.

-¿Disculpe?- pregunto la profesora que no lograba entender el extraño comportamiento de su alumna.

-Este em… yo ah…

-Profesora Emily no se siente bien ¿me permite llevarla a la enfermería?- intervino Jamie serio y decidido.

-De acuerdo- respondió la profesora.

El la tomo de la mano guiándola hacia la enfermería. La calidez que emanaba su mano de algún modo la tranquilizaba. Siempre pensó que Jamie Bennet era de manos pequeñas pero al sentir la mano de el sosteniendo la suya, se percato de lo grandes que eran.

-Jamie suéltame estoy bien.

-No lo hare, has actuado muy extraña desde la mañana… estoy preocupado por ti Emily- la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ellos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto sonrojada- Apenas nos conocemos.

-Porque somos amigos- sonrio el castaño haciéndola sonrojar mas.

-Gracias Jamie… pero ya te dije que estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Entonces vámonos.

-Jamie…

-¿Si?

-¿Podrias soltarme por favor?- dicho esto Jamie volvió la mirada a sus manos, el desde un principio nunca la solto.

Avergonzado la solto rápidamente y dirigió sus pasos al salón, al darse cuenta Emily no le seguía el paso.

-Si quieres adelantate yo luego te alcanzo.

-De acuerdo- el castaño desapareció tras la puerta del 2-A.

La pelinegra comenzó a vagar por toda la escuela hasta dar con el patio trasero, ese mismo lugar donde se encontró con el por segunda vez.

Se sento apoyando su espalda junto al tronco de un árbol. Al tiempo de soltar un audible suspiro cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el recuerdo de ese peli blanco.

Su pecho lo sentía oprimido, no podía respirar con facilidad… El pesar en su cuerpo le impedía moverse y el punzante dolor en su cabeza le impedía pensar con claridad.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Abrio los ojos en par encontrándose con el joven que la estaba sacando de quicio desde hacia dos días frente a el.

El rostro de Jack se encontraba muy cerca del de ella. Esos hipnotizantes ojos azules la miraban con preocupación. Sus mejillas se encedieron al rojo vivo al percatarse de tanta cercanía.

-¡Alejate!- exclamo al tiempo de empujarlo alejándolo de ella.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

-Na-Nada- respondió poniéndose completamente roja.

-No sabes mentir- sonrio maliciosamente- Te ves deprimida… y es raro ver a alguien como tu deprimida.

-Oye… esa es mi frase- menciono la chica de larga cabellera haciendo un puchero- … ¿Alguien como… yo?

-Si alguien como tu…. Una chica muy alegre y linda que he conocido- ambos se sorprendieron ante estas palabras y se sonrojaron al instante.

-Quiero decir… ¿Por qué estas deprimida?

-No lo estoy.

-¿Qué te molesta?

-Nada…

-¿Te sientes mal?

Emily ya no lo pudo soportar mas asi que grito:

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas me molestas!

El guardian la tomo de los hombros y la acerco lentamente a el. Penso que la besaría pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso la abrazo con fuerza.

El corazón de Emily se acelero, esa sensación la inundo de nuevo, creía que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho en cualquier momento.

La alejo para verla detenidamente. La pelinegra estaba completamente sonrojada a lo que el sonrio… Llevo su mano a la suave mejilla de ella para acariciarla lentamente para luego llevarla a su frente.

-Lo sabia tienes fiebre- ella lo miro sorprendida y el prosiguió- Recuestate… tienes que descansar.

-No lo hare.

-Si lo haras.

-Aja si ¿Acaso me obligaras a hacerlo?

-Si- la miro con seriedad como ella nunca lo había visto.

La empujo contra el pasto y se coloco encima de Emily con tal de no aplastarla. Acerco sus labios a los de ella. ¿Esta vez seria en serio? No, cambio de dirección para besar su frente.

-Dulce sueños…- dicho esto le arrebato los lentes y se quito de encima de la joven.

Ella lo miro enfadada pero al darse cuenta el sueño la venció y se quedo profundamente dormida.

**Ana: Aquí finaliza el séptimo episodio "Pesadillas" ¡Es tan romantico! Yo misma me sorprendi de lo que he escrito, romance y mas romance en un solo capitulo!**

**Jack: (atado y con la boca cubierta de cinta adhesiva)**

**Ana: Pobre Jack… (sonrisa fingida) Jaja nos vemos!**


	8. Dulce Sazon

**Aquí tengo el octavo capitulo de OGAI… en el ultimo episodio podemos observar como Emily comienza a sentirse atraída hacia el joven guardian… ¿Acaso el sentirá lo mismo por ella?...**

Cap 8: Dulce sazón.

Otra vez ese sueño. Rodeada por las impotentes flamas…. Como escenario una casa derrumbándose a causa del mismo fuego con ella dentro.

De pronto un niño de tez morena y cortos cabellos negros frente ella, la miro con lagrimas en ese par de esmeraldas y dijo:

-¡Emily¡- la llamo- ¡Salvame!

En ese instante ella despertó… pero no como antes. Las lagrimas por vez primera no se escaparon de sus ojos y de su boca no salió ni tan solo un grito de angustia. Los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados, y al encontrarse con la blanca mirada del guardian no tardaron en apaciguarse.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto el joven que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-Si…- respondió la peli negra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Wow…- pronuncio sorprendido al ver el angelical rostro de su amiga.

La notaba distinta sin esos lentes, pues podía apreciar con mas claridad esos bellos ojos miel.

-¿Que?

-Na-Nada…- se sonrojo apartando la mirada.

Tras buscar en sus bolsillos tan rápido como pudo encontró finalmente los lentes para asi entregárselos a la joven que lo miraba extrañada ante el hecho de que el no se atrevía voltear a verla.

-Ten…- Emily se coloco los lentes a lo que el se sintió aliviado.

Mirando al cielo disfruto de cómo el viento se envolvía en su cuerpo y agitaba suavemente su larga cabellera… el tacto del frondoso y fresco pasto y también disfruto de una bella puesta de sol…

Todo se esfumo al recordar a un joven de ojos marrones.

-¡¿Jack que hora es?!

-Mas de las 6 ¿Por qué?

-Oh no…- Emily se levanto y se marcho cuanto antes- ¡Jamie!

Jack sin aun entender lo que le sucedia a su amiga se quedo ahí inmóvil, perdido en sus pensamientos, reflexionando sobre las palabras de la pelinegra.

-¿Ja...mie?...

Cuando por fin llego a la biblioteca se dispuso a buscar a ese alegre chico que hacia poco tiempo se hizo llamar su amigo.

-¡Jamie!- lo llamo obteniendo nada como respuesta.

-Shh…- la anciana bibliotecario la miro frustrada a lo que Emily respondió.

-Lo siento- susurro.

Despues de ello busco en cada pasillo hasta encontrar en una de las tantas mesas un papelito que decía:

"Para Emily.

Lamento si no asisti a la tutoria pero tuve que ir a recoger a mi hermanita y como no tengo tu teléfono no pude contactare.

¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana aquí a la misma hora?

Espero que me disculpes.

Jamie."

-Jamie…- suspiro aliviada.

Por lo menos ella no había sido la única, pensó.

-¡Jamie!- lo saludo una adorable niña de aproximadamente 9 años de alborotados cabellos rubios y ojos de un color verde claro.

-Hola Shopie- caminaron juntos sobre la acera apreciando la vista del aterdecer.

-¡Mira! ¡Se me ha caído un diente!- menciono la niña muy emocionada al tiempo de mostrar orgullosa dicho diente- ¡Lo pondré bajo mi almahoda para que el hada de los dientes me deje algo!

Ante la emoción de su hermanita el castaño no pudo evitar sonreir conmovido.

-Y me quedare despierta esperándola a que venga por mi diente, para después atraparla y obligarla a que me lleve con los guardianes- sonrio maliciosa que Jamie juraría haber visto una aura negra rodeándola.

-Estas loca.

-Sip, lo se pero las mejores personas lo están.

Continuaron caminando hasta que la rubia se atrevió a decir:

-Oye Jamie… ¿Tu no extrañas a los guardianes? ¿Alguna vez has deseado volver a verlos?- se detuvo un momento y prosiguió- Yo si… aunque no los recuerde del todo los extraño… Sobre todo a Conejo.

-Yo también…- sonrio mirándola- Los extraño.

Llegando a su casa lo primero que hizo Emily fue abrir el refrigerador encontrándose con un plato envuelto en aluminio, después de abrirlo lo metió al horno para calentarlo.

Al volver la mirada se encontró con el rostro del peliblanco tan cerca del ella, la única diferencia que en la anterior ocasión era que el estaba de cabeza.

-¡Ah…!- grito sonrojada- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Por qué?- sonrio jugueton- Es divertido ver como te sorprendes.

Emily ante esta frase solto un bufido. El sonido del horno le indico que el platillo ya estaba listo.

-Por cierto ¿quien ese tal Jamie?- pregunto curioso… la verdad la curiosidad de saber si era el mismo Jamie que el conocía pero a la vez sentía un poco celos…

-Un amigo- respondió sonriente la peli negra.

Tras sacarlo y colocarlo en la mesa, coloco los cubiertos y se dispuso a comer.

**Les dejo a su imaginación el platillo (=**

Al darse cuenta el joven guardian no apartaba la mirada del plato, noto curiosidad en esos ojos azules asi que pregunto divertida:

-¿Quieres?

-Em… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué acaso nunca has probado _?... ¡Alto! ¿Los espiritus pueden comer?

-Practicamente no sentimos hambre nosotros los inmortales pero podemos comer por placer.

-Entiendo- dicho esto partió un trozo con el cuchillo y lo clavo en el tenedor- Abre…

Al decir esto metió el trozo a la boca del muchacho y observo su reacción al sentir esa explosión de sabores en el paladar.

Apenas se percato del leve sonrojo del joven lo cual le pareció algo extraño hasta que se dio cuenta de su reciente acción a lo que avergonzada se sonrojo.

-¡Esta delicioso! ¿Tu lo cocinaste?

-No, de hecho ella me tiene prohibido cocinar, teme que haga explotar la cocina de nuevo.

-Jaja ¿Quién?

-Mi tia.

-¿Tu tia es quien cocino esto?

-Si- sonrio la pelinegra tan dulcemente como el nunca la había visto.

-La felicito, cocina de maravilla.

-Gracias, yo opino lo mismo… de algún modo al probar su comida puedes sentir el amor con el que lo ha hecho, es algo maravilloso.

El joven guardian sonrio ante esta expresión y dijo:

-Se ve que la quieres mucho.

-Si, demasiado… cuando era niña yo en el orfanato…- Emily callo en lo ultimo y miro al vacio con un semblante triste y sombrio.

-¿Emily te sientes bien?

-Si claro em…- se levanto velozmente con el plato en mano- Voy a… voy a ¡Lavar los platos!

Jack la miro preocupado ¿Por qué se habría puesto de esa forma tan triste y evasiva?

**Ana: Chan! Chan! Chan! El octavo episodio ha concluido… espero que les haya gustado.**

**Jack: No esta mal.**

**Ana: ¡Al fin un cumplido!**

**Jack: Ya, ya, ya Ana no te emociones, no es para tanto.**

**Ana: (enfadada con un aura negra rodeándola) ¿Qué has dicho?**

**Jack: (nervioso) Na-nada**

**Ana: Eso espero ¡No querras que vuelva a sacar la cinta adhesiva!**

**Jack: ¡No Ana por-por favor!**

**Ana: (sonrisa malevola) Nos vemos…**


	9. Creo que me gustas

**El noveno episodio finalmente y como nunca ha llegado! Sin mas preámbulos aquí se los dejo. **

Cap 9: Me gustas.

La noche cayo, la resplandeciente luna llena se hizo presente junto a las estrellas y alumbraron el pueblo de Burguess.

Jack no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por su amiga tras su comportamiento tan extraño en la cena, sin embargo no quería ser una molestia asi que decidió no preguntar ni dar mas vueltas en el asunto.

Emily se encontraba sentada con la espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, mientras que Jack curioso observaba detenidamente cada una de las expresiones de la chica al leer.

Se acerco sigilosamente sentándose al lado de la pelinegra y pregunto:

-¿Qué lees?

**Les dejo en su imaginación el libro que gusten pero debe ser uno sobre fantasia y amor (=.**

-_, es un libro muy interesante.

La joven sonriente narro cada detalle de ese magnifico libro. El guardian contemplaba un enorme asombro en los ojos color miel a lo que el solo sonreía y se limitaba a escuchar las palabras de la joven.

-Wow… si que es muy interesante.

-Si, adoro este libro ¡Es uno de mis favoritos!

-No se nota que te gusta leer- dijo el peliblanco en un tono sarcástico.

-¡Claro que adoro leer!- ella respondió sin percatarse del sarcasmo en las palabras de su amigo- ¡Leer es tan fascinante! Es como ser transportado a un mundo completamente diferente al nuestro… donde eres protagonista ¡De tantas historias!... Como desearía que la vida fuera como en los libros, ojala pudiera hacer todas esas cosas inimaginables.

-¿Cómo que cosa desearías hacer?

-No se…- pensó un momento y dijo- Volar supongo.

-¿Deseas volar?

-Si… eso creo, pero seria casi imposible.

Jack sonrio victorioso al tiempo de cargar a la muchacha entre sus brazos en una posición muy comprometedora, pues la cargaba cual príncipe cargando a su princesa.

-Eso se puede arreglar- apoyo su pie en la ventana para emprender vuelo- Vamonos.

-¿Q-Que estas haciendo?- exclamo Emily nerviosa, no solo por que en ese instante mismo volaría, sino también por esa cercanía que tenia su cuerpo del de Jack y sobre todo en esa posición.

-Cumpliendo tu sueño- dándose cuenta de esa posición sonrio jugueton diciendo- Princesa…

Ella sin poder evitar los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron cual sonido de un tambor, y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve carmesí.

-¡Eres un tonto degenerado!- intento liberarse pero fue inútil, el peliblanco la aferraba hacia si con tal de que ella no cayera- ¡Ba-Bajame!

El guardian finalmente emprendió vuelo a lo que Emily asustada cerro los ojos con fuerza al tiempo de ahogar un grito.

De pronto pudo percibir una blanca mirada fijada en ella, percibió su frio aliento, la tranquilidad con la que respiraba y esos azules ojos clavados en ella.

-Abre los ojos…

Emily hizo caso al pedido del joven y los abrió encontrándose a si misma en un mar infinito de brillantes estrellas a su alrededor.

-Jack, es hermoso…- dijo maravillada sin aun creer que eso estaba sucediendo.

-Si, lo es- respondió igual de maravillado, sin embargo no se refería al bellísimo paisaje estrellado…

-Jack…- el peliblanco se sorprendió ante la escena de ser abrazado por ella.

La calidez del cuerpo de Emily acelero el helado corazón del joven que sonrojado simplemente pudo pronunciar:

-Emily…

-Gracias- el la miro como la mujer mas hermosa del mundo en ese momento, incluso mas que las mismísimas estrellas.

El guardian de la diversión se preguntaba el ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído a esa chica humana si apenas la conocia? O ¿Por qué tenia la sensación de que ese sentimiento ya lo había vivido antes de igual manera y con esa misma intensidad?

-De nada- dicho esto correspondió dulcemente el abrazo.

Ambos volvieron a la casa con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

Jack coloco cuidadosamente a Emily sobre la cama y colocándose sobre ella se le ocurrió jugarle una broma a su amiga.

Al acercar sus labios a los de la pelinegra, pudo notar como ella se sonrojaba completamente y esa expresión la adoraba tanto. Cambio rumbo y acerco sus labios a su oído para asi susurrar de manera juguetona:

-¿Y si hacemos algo divertido?- ante esta frase ella se puso roja como un tomate maduro.

Ofendida por el comportamiento del guardian tomo el libro que leia hacia un rato y grito:

-¡¿Qué cosas dices degenerado?!- le lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el libro a la cabeza a lo que el se sobo adolorido ante dicho golpe.

-¡Oye que te pasa solo era una broma!

-¡Y yo como iba saber!... Lo siento no fue mi intencion- con un rostro preocupado comenzó a revisar el golpe, al encontrar el lugar donde había dado el libro lo toco y escucho quejidos por parte del peliblanco- ¡Lo siento! ¿Te duele mucho?

-¿Tu que crees?

-Ya te pedi disculpas ¿Qué mas quieres que haga?.

Jack pensó por un momento y sorprendido por sus pensamientos evadió la pregunta.

-De acuerdo, aunque sea dejame que te cure- la joven se marcho de la habitación y luego de un rato regreso con una bolsa de hielos- No se si sirva de mucho pero algo es algo.

Se sento junto a el y coloco la bolsa en la cabeza del guardian.

El comenzó a quejarse a lo que Emily llevo la palma de su mano a la fría mejilla y la acaricio lentamente con tal de tranquilizarlo. Al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Jack avergonzada alejo la mano tan rápido como pudo.

-¡L-Lo siento! Am eh yo…- de la nada el peli blanco sostuvo la mano de Emily para volverla a poner en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes- Jack…

El con los ojos cerrados poso su mano sobre la de ella. En un parpadear de ojos, sin saber porque o como sucedió, el la estaba posando sus labios con suavidad sobre los de ella. El beso no duro mucho pero fue maravilloso.

-Me gustas- sonrio el guardian con una enorme sonrisa.

-Jack yo…

Un punzante dolor domino la cabeza del joven. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia al tiempo de escuchar como su amada gritaba una y otra vez su nombre.

-¡Jack!- fue lo que escucho al despertar.

El al parecer se encontraba acostado en la cama de Emily y ella lo miraba con una mayor preocupación como nunca antes la vio.

-¿Qué… paso?

-Te lanze un libro en la cabeza y caíste inconciente- dijo la joven un poco avergonzada- Lo siento… ¿Me perdonas?

-Si…

El peliblanco quedo estupefacto, en serio ese maravilloso beso tan solo… ¿Habia sido un sueño?

**Ana: Finalmente y como nunca ha acabado el noveno episodio y yo me quedado estúpidamente enamorada de este capitulo por ahora.**

**Jack: (sarcástico) No nos dimos cuenta…**

**Emily: Vamos Jack, Ana es una aficionada al igual que yo a la lectura.**

**Jack: Da lo mismo, y el avance del siguiente episodio.**

**Ana: Este… (risa nerviosa) Am… eh ¡Nos vemos!**


	10. Jack esta celoso!

**Decimo capitulo a la orden y listo para servir. Espero que les guste!**

Cap 10: Celos.

Jack se sentía aturdido. Ese beso tan solo había sido un sueño y su corazón no dejaba de latir tan fuerte.

Sonriente Ptich miraba desde lejos. En arena negro se desvaneció sin dejar rastro.

En el taller de Norte como siempre los yetis se dedicaban a elaborar diferentes tipos de juguetes mientras que los duendes realizaban otra de sus "hazañas". Norte en su oficina también se concentraba en trabajar pues Navidad seria dentro de un par de meses.

Una arena negra se escabullo en el taller y sigilosamente se dirigió al salón donde yacia el cristal que elegia a los guardianes. Pronto la arena negra se transformo en el rey de las pesadillas, quien tras lanzar una pequeña y macabra risa se acerco decidido a dicho cristal.

-El plan esta marchando a la perfeccion…- acerco su dedo índice al cristal y lo toco levemente- Pero creo que hace falta una pizca de maldad.

-El cristal poco a poco se fue tornando negro y al cubrirlo por completo, el negro se esfumo y ahora era de un azul claro y limpio.

-Si asi esta mejor.

Transformandose en arena negra se esfumo del taller lo mas pronto posible.

Al dia siguiente…

-Deberias tener mas cuidado al hacer esa clase de bromas, podrías recibir algo peor que un golpe de un libro en la cabeza- dijo la pelinegra divertida.

-Si, ya aprendi la lección- suspiro exasperado pensando aun en ese soñado beso.

-Eso espero- Emily comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa dejando a la vista su negro sosten.

Jack sonrojado evito mirarla y apenado dijo:

-Emily…

-¿Si?

-Sigo aquí.

La joven al instante muy avergonzada se cubrió y mirando a Jack también sonrojado le pidió:

-Lo ol-olvida… ¿Po-Podrias salir de la habitación un par de minutos?

-Si.

-Gracias.

Al salir el guardian de la diversión traro de apaciguar los latidos de su corazón. Despues de ello espero paciente.

-Puedes pasar- el peliblanco accedió y entro a la habitación.

Ahí encontró a una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra luciendo unos jeans verdes oscuro, una blusa blanca holgada (con un hada verde estampada en ella), unas botas cafes y una chaqueta del mismo color.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Si, un amigo y yo quedamos en vernos en la biblioteca.

Jack sintió un dolor en su pecho. ¿Acaso sentía envidia?

-Un amigo…

-No hagas travesuras mientras yo no este- se burlo dirigendose a la salida.

-¿No ya te ibas con tu "amigo"?- contesto el peliblanco con celos en su voz.

Emily exasperada por el comportamiento de su amigo desapareció tras la puerta diciendo:

-Nos vemos Frost.

Otra vez ese sentimiento… ¿Qué es esa sensación en su pecho?

Jamie Bennet reunido con su amigo frente a una pista de hielo charlaban alegres.

-Ed me tengo que ir.

-¿A dónde ?

-Voy a ir a estudiar con Emily.

-¿Emily? ¿Emily Wind? ¿La come libros del instituto?

-Si, ella misma- dijo molesto ante la forma en que llamaban a su amiga.

-Oh, amigo estas en serios problemas.

-¿Por qué?

-Si tus admiradoras se llegan a enterar de que sales con la come libros tu reputación como capitán del equipo de hockey caera al suelo, yo te sugiero que ya no lo veas.

El castaño le lanzo una mirada tan escalofriante que lo dejo sin palabras.

-No abandonare a Emily por solo proteger mi reputación, "ella" lo vale.

En el palacio de las hadas, una mujer cubierta por un bello plumaje supervisaba el trabajo de sus haditas.

-Jack… ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto al ver al peliblanco.

-Hola Hada- sonrio dejando a la vista sus blancos dientes lo cual fue un grave error ya que el hada de los dientes al instante metió sus manos manos a la boca del guardian.

-Haa suetame po faor.

-¡Lo siento, es que son hermosos!- exclamo soltándolo.

Miro a Jack afligido como nunca antes lo había visto. Algo no marchaba bien, definitivamente.

-¿Estas bien Jack?

-Si ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

-Jack te conozco desde hace 7 años y sabria cuando no te sientes bien… Vamos ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo entenderías.

-Entonces tratare de entender.

-De acuerdo- sonrio triste- Hada, ¿tu has sentido ese dolor en el pecho al ver a alguien que aprecias mucho con otra persona que no seas tu?

-Oh… hablas de los celos- dijo la mujer colibrí sonriente- Pues en mi vida de mortal si llegue a sentirlos, yo sinceramente fui celosa, muy celosa.

El peliblanco rio y dejo que la guardiana prosiguiera.

-Pero es malo reprimirlos, ya que son prueba viviente de que sentimos y amamos, no podemos reprimirlos sobre todo cuando se trata de la persona que amas.

Esa sensación lo invadió de nuevo, esta ves fue diferente, todo dolor fue reemplazado por paz y tranquilidad.

-Gracias Hada.

-Jamie disculpa la tardanza- Emily se sento frente a el.

-No te preocupes, yo apenas acabo de llegar.

-¿Con que comenzamos?

-No se tu, tu eres la maestra- la pelinegra rio ante este comentario y acomodando sus lentes dijo:

-¿Qué te parece historia?

-Eso es un poco aburrido..

-Bueno ¿Qué tal aritmetica?

-Mmm… no se.

-¿Bueno entonces que materia te gusta?

Jamie pensó un momento y la imagen de Emily leyendo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro vino a su mente.

-…Literatura- pronuncio sonrojado.

-¿Literatura?- sonrio- De acuerdo comenzemos.

Un par de horas después, el guardian ya había llegado a la casa de la pelinegra, sin embargo al parecer ella aun no llegaba.

-Ya se tardo Emily…

¿Dónde estaría Emily? ¿Seguiria estando con ese amigo suyo? ¿Y en vez de estudiar como dijo lo estaría besando?

-Jack tranquilízate, ella solo es una amiga, no tienes porque sentir esto.

Besos, besos, besos y mas besos…

-¡Maldicion!- tomo su cayado y volo lo mas rápido que pudo en dirección a la biblioteca.

**Ana: Me esta gustando esta historia…**

**Emily: (triste) Lastima que a nadie mas le guste.**

**Ana: Pero no importa por lo menos me estoy divirtiendo al escribir esta historia! Nos vemos.**


	11. Los dos misteriosos personajes

**Episodio numero once a la orden… en el anterior episodio Jack se siente aturdido ante el extraño sueño que ha tenido con Emily y poco a poco comienza a comprender sus sentimientos y esto gracias a su amiga el Hada de los dientes! Disfruten el capitulo por favor… Por cierto he creado una pagina llamada "Fanficcs (=" donde los que gusten pueden subir sus fanfics y compartir imágenes referentes a ellos!**

Cap 11: Los dos misteriosos personajes.

-"El amor como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen" William Shakespeare- recito Emily con una tranquilidad y pureza en su voz.

Jamie la contemplaba, aparentando poner atención en las explicaciones de su amiga cuando en realidad solo se embelezaba con la suavidad con la que ella hablaba.

Siendo observados por el mismísimo Jack que esbozaba una mueca de disgusto ante esta escena.

-Y entonces…- de pronto unos ojos color miel se encontraron con unos azules, los cuales le sonrieron de manera alegre y juguetona- ¿Jack?

-¿Jack?

-Es decir am… Ja- Eagleton nos cuenta que surge la palabra poesía como un producto de la cratividad humana en oposición a la ideología utilitaria del inicio de la era industrial jeje- pronuncio nerviosa fingiendo el no haber visto al guardian.

Miro al guardian exasperada, cuando el castaño se distrajo por medio de señas le dijo:

"Vete" lo cual no entendió el peliblanco y se vio obligada a repetirlo.

"¡Que te vallas!" en ese instante Jamie volteo a verla.

-¿En que estábamos?-sin discutirlo mas se concentro en enseñarle a Jamie.

El cielo azul comenzó a teñirse de un tenue anaranjado, pronto anochecería, por lo que ambos amigos se vieron obligados a despedirse.

-Hasta el lunes.

-Emily espera- la detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Aun no me has dado tu numero.

-Es verdad, mira es este- tomo el teléfono del chico y escribió su numero en el.

-Y el mio este- dicho esto repitió la misma acción en el de ella.

-Nos vemos.

Emily caminaba por las calles de Burguess sola en dirección a casa.

-Ese chico me parece familiar- pronuncio Jack apareciendo de la nada .

-¡Jack!- exclamo sorprendida- ¡Pense que estabas en casa! ¿Acaso planeas humillarme como la otra vez?

Recordo el momento donde la profesora le creyo sobre lo de la obra y cuando las personas la tomaron de a loca discutiendo con la nada.

-Si y no… Estaba en tu casa… pero me sentí aburrido si no te tenia a mi lado.

Ante esta frase y la adorable mirada que le dedico el guardian, Emily no evito sonrojarse. Mirando a otro lado fingiendo ser indiferente respondió:

-¿Vas a seguirme toda la vida?

-Eso quisiera pero… el invierno esta muy cerca y yo estare un poco ocupado.

-¿Te vas?- menciono la joven con un rostro triste a lo que Jack con esa misma expresión respondió:

-Temo que si.

¿Ese seria el adiós? ¿Jamas volveria a verla? No, eso jamás. Nunca jamás la dejaría sola.

-Pero prometo venir a verte cuando pueda.

-¿Qué te hace creer que querria verte?

-Tal vez tu no quieras verme pero yo si.

Otra vez esa linda expresión. La pelinegra se puso roja cual tomate maduro y ocultando su rostro bajo su cabello respondió:

-¿Q-Que cosas dices?

Desde lejos una mujer flotando en el cielo gracias a sus potentes alas blancas observaba maravillada esta escena. Su corta cabellera caia en rizos dorados sobre su nuca mientras que su largo flequillo caia delicadamente sobre su mejilla izquierda. El vestido que usaba le llegaba de largo hasta arriba de las rodillas y era adornado por un cinturón rojo en la cintura enmarcando mas su figura. Los zapatos que usaba eran rojos y de tacon. En su desnuda espalda llevaba cargando un arco blanco y unas flechas doradas en el también blanco contenedor.

-Ah… Que romántico…- cambiando su acaramelada expresión se exalto diciendo- ¡No, No, Amelia no te emociones! ¡Recuerda que esto fue un grave error! Esto jamás debió de suceder… si Constantine se entera me va a…

-¿Si me entero de que?- intervino una voz gruesa y varonil tras suyo.

El hombre era de una alta estatura y usaba una capucha morada que cubria la mayor parte de su rostro, en el cuello llevaba colgando un reloj dorado y en su mano portaba un baculo dorado con un circulo en la punta y que tenia dos aros cruzados en x sobre el.

La mujer vio como el escenario a su alrededor se volvia un mundo vacio con resplandores dorados a todo su alrededor.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y la mujer sintió escalofríos ante esto.

-Constantine Time…

-Contesta, Cupido.

**Ana: ¿Qué les parecio? Estos nuevos personajes son solo el comienzo, habran 2 mas que se revelaran mas adelante jeje… ¡Ah lo olvidaba!**

**¡Feliz dia de las madres! Se que es un poco tarde pero estaba corta de inspiración por lo que me tarde en publicar y además de todo eso quería hacer un especial del dia de las madres pero me seria imposible contando la fecha en que se desarrolla el fanfic.**

**En fin… quiero felicitar a todas las mamas y quiero desearles que se las pasen bien con sus hijos y que gozen de las maravillas de la vida.**

**Con esto me despido!**


	12. Cristal roto

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo el doceavo episodio. **

**En el anterior episodio se han revelado dos misteriosos personajes de los cuales les hablare mas en este capitulo.**

**Nelly me alegro que te haya gustado mi fanfic! Espero que te guste este nuevo episodio y te invito a mi pagina de facebook fanficcs (= donde precisamente estoy subiendo este fanfic e imágenes referente a el.**

Cap 12: Cristal roto.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- se escucho resonar su voz al enterarse de lo sucedido.

-Lo-Lo siento Constantine pu-puedo arreglarlo…- respondió la rubia temblando cual gelatina.

Ante este comentario el solto un bufido de exasperación para asi decir:

-Tu Amelia Archer, guardiana de los lazos… sabes muy bien que esta clase de procesos ya no pueden revertirse.

-Si, lo se pero…- la rubia cambio su gesto tembloroso cambio a uno serio y decido y pronuncio firme- un código, existe un código para esta clase de casos.

El hombre se quedo callado esperando a que ella prosiguiera.

-Cuando dos son flechados por una misma persona, esa persona es la que debe decidir con quien permanecer por toda la eternidad.

Constantine solto un bufido de nuevo.

-Amelia… ¿Acaso no recuerdas el encargo de Manny?- tomando el baculo entre sus dos manos lo alzo para luego golpearlo contra el suelo con fuerza haciendo retumbar todo el lugar- ¡El claramente dijo que no la quería involucrada y mira lo que has hecho!

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento, deja de echarme la culpa de todo! ¡Todo yo, todo yo! ¿Y que hay de ti? ¡No que tu eras el padre tiempo que lo sabe todo sobre el pasado, presente y futuro…!

-¡Sere el padre tiempo!- la interrumpió- Pero no lo se todo, solo me es revelado lo necesario.

En ese instante al extender su mano hacia enfrente la bola de su baculo dorado floto hacia ella y los aros en x comenzaron a girar sobre ella. Mirando a su interior dijo:

-…Y tengo previsto que si ella elige al guardian no les espera un final feliz que digamos…

-¡Eso es tan trágico porque hacen tan linda pareja!

En el taller de Norte las cosas marchaban con normalidad. Cada vez navidad estaba mas cerca por lo que tendrían que concentrarse en terminar para el gran dia.

El cristal que a simple vista se veía de azul claro y puro dejo mostrar la maldad dentro de ella. Una enorme grieta se formo abarcando desde la base de este objeto hasta la punta.

Norte en su oficina mientras paseaba por toda su area, leia en voz alta un libro de pasta dorada y con la imagen de una luna grabada en el que contenía escritas palabras de un lenguaje desconocido al tiempo de sostener un diccionario en su otra mano.

-La-la llave de… que conduce a-a la ciudad es… es…- leyó con dificultad- Osadia y Saber fundidos en uno…

Cuando el cristal se partió en dos Norte sintió como si le dieran una apuñalada por la espalda. Dejando caer los libros al suelo se retorció de tanto dolor.

En el palacio de las hadas, una mujer cubierta de plumaje al sentir una apuñalada en el corazón sintió como sus alas dejaron de responderle y fue asi como se dejo caer al vacio. Sus hadas lo mas rápido que pudieron volaron hacia ella para sostenerla con dificultad en el aire.

Lo mismo sucedió con Sandman, Conejo… incluso esos dos misteriosos personajes en la ciudad de Burguess.

En un solitario parque de noche…

-¡Jack! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Responde!- exclamo la pelinegra al tiempo de observar como el guardian se quejaba del dolor.

Esa horrible sensación… era como si su corazón fuera apuñalado por la misma daga una y otra y otra vez, de no haber sido por su baston habría caído rendido al suelo.

-¡Jack!

Volviendo la mirada contemplo los ojos de Emily, los cuales se veian vidriosos a punto de soltar un mar de lagrimas.

Otra apuñalada. Pero esta vez de una daga de culpabilidad que el sentía por el verla en ese estado.

-N-No te… preocupes… estare bien- dijo con voz entrecortada.

-Jack…

**Ana: (entusiasta) Hola mundo hoy tengo unos invitados muy especiales… Son nada mas y nada menos que Amelia Archer también conocida como Cupido y Constantine Time conocido como padre tiempo! Denles un fuerte aplauso!**

**(Aplausos)**

**Amelia: Gracias Ana es un honor estar aquí.**

**Constantine: (Inexpresivo) Si también…**

**(Sonido de grillos)**

**Ana: Vamos a un corto! Nos vemos!**


	13. Durmamos juntos

**Hola he vuelto! No tengo dudas de que este capitulo lo van amar! Es el mas romántico que he escrito… por ahora. **

**Mando saludos a KyokoHondaWong (asi se escribe?...) y gracias por el review. Sin mas de palabrerío les dejo el capitulo 13.**

Capitulo 13: Durmamos juntos.

Cuando el dolor en su pecho finalmente se detuvo, el cansancio se fue dominando y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

-¡Jack!- exclamo entre lagrimas Emily al tiempo de sostenerlo para evitar que el cayera al suelo- ¡Jack resiste por favor, te sacare de aquí!

En ese instante pensó ¿Cómo lo haría? Ella sola jamás podría cargarlo hasta su casa la cual no estaba tan cerca que digamos… ¿Qué haría?

-¿Emily?- escucho una voz familiar tras suyo.

-¡Jamie!- sintió un gran alivio al ver al castaño, analizando la situación y tratando de no sonar ni parecer loca dijo- Se que esto es difícil de creer… pero el es Jack Frost y esta gravemente herido y…

-¡Jack!- escucho decir de parte del joven después de abrir los ojos en par.

-Jamie…- respondió el peliblanco con voz entrecortada.

-¿Ustedes… se conocen?

-¡No hay tiempo para explicar! ¡Vamonos!- posicionándose en ambos lados ayudaron a Jack a levantarse y con algo de dificultad por fin llegaron a la casa de Emily.

Entrando a la habitación de la mencionada, ayudaron al joven guardian a recostarse sobre la cama donde se quedo profundamente dormido al instante.

-Jamie, gracias- dicho esto deposito un casto beso en la pecosa mejilla del castaño.

-No hay de que- menciono sonrojado- Me tengo que ir, mi madre me va a matar si no vuelvo cuando antes.

-Jaja de acuerdo, adiós.

-Adios.

Cuando Jamie se marcho, Emily volvió la mirada al guardian quien dormía pacíficamente. Contemplo su mirada tranquila y serena y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el pensamiento que recién cruzo su mente. ¡Habia pensado por un momento que se veía lindo al dormir! ¡¿En que diablos pensaba?!

**Obvio!... 3**

Se acerco sigilosamente con tal de no despertarlo y lo miro de mas cerca.

Un mechon travieso le cubria por completo el ojo del peliblanco. Sin contener la tentación lo movio acomodándolo en su lugar y al hacerlo su mano rozo la piel del muchacho. La aparto rápidamente, para luego atreverse a colocarla sobre la blanca mejilla de este.

Su tacto era frio y suave… Y un extraño sentimiento invadió su corazón.

-Jack…

-Dime…

-¡Ahhh, Jack! ¡¿Estabas despierto?!- se exalto apartando su mano lo mas rápido posible.

-Sip.

-¿Desde… cuando?

-Todo el tiempo, desde que compartiste tu ADN con Jamie, hasta que no dejabas de mirarme como una pervertida y cuando…

-¡¿A quien llamas pervertida?!

-A ti que me mirabas con una expresión escalofriante…

-¡Claro que no tenia esa expresión!

-Pero admites que te me quedaste viendo ¿No?

Se sintió avergonzada ante haberse delatado sola. Exasperada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas aparto la mirada del guardian.

-¿Y como te fue con tu cita?- se atrevió a preguntar tratando de ocultar los celos que tenia.

-¿Cuál cita? ¿A que te refieres?

-No te hagas la tonta- dijo serio- Tu… y Jamie.

-¿Qué?...Jack ¿Acaso tu estas celoso?

-¿Quién yo? Jamas.

-Pues no se nota- respondió sarcástica- ¡Te dije un millón de veces que me reuniría con un amigo en la biblioteca, solo eso!

-¿Ah si? ¡¿Y el que hacia viéndote con esa cara de embobado, eh?!

-¡Y a ti que te importa! ¡¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan bien si hace un rato te veias tan mal!- grito esto al tiempo de golpearlo en el hombro.

Ante este golpe Jack se quejo y temblo de dolor cayendo nuevamente despavorido en la cama..

-¡Jack perdón, no pensé que te dolería!

Un rato después se quedaron en un largo silencio. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada después de esta discusión. Emily se decidió a sentarse junto a la cama recargando su espalda junto a ella.

-¿Y como conociste a Jamie?- Emily fue la primera en hablar.

-Prácticamente el fue el primero en verme hace siete años atrás.

-Ya veo…

-¿Y tu como lo conociste?

-Bueno… desde el inicio del ciclo nunca nos dirigimos la palabra ni nada pero… el siempre fue amable conmigo, siempre me ofreció su ayuda y yo siempre lo rechaze- recordó el momento en que la ayudo a levantarse después de que unas chicas la empujar haciéndola caer al suelo.

**No se si lo recuerden pero esto sucedió a inicios del capitulo 2.**

-Pero la primera vez que cruze palabra con el fue cuando me pidió que fuera su tutora- dijo sonriendo para si.

-¿El te gusta?- pregunta Jack de la nada haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿Por-Porque preguntas?

-Curiosidad- mintió- Y responde ¿te gusta o no?

-Pues… admito que es encantador- el peliblanco escucho con atención esperando a que ella terminara de decir la oración- Pero no siento cierta atracción hacia el.

Alivio fue lo que sintió escuchando esas palabras.

De pronto vio como la pelinegra daba un gran y sonoro bostezo.

-Wow… ¿Qué fue eso?

-Na-Nada solo tengo un poco de sueño- respondió avergonzada.

-Entonces…- en ese instante el guardian la tomo de la cintura subiéndola en la cama con delicadeza y recostándola junto a el- Durmamos juntos…

El que Jack le sonriera de esa manera, y el tenerlo tan cerca de ella hizo que se sonrojara al máximo tomando el color de un tomate.

-¡Jack deja de decir tonterías! ¡Sueltame degenerado!- trato de separarse pero fue inútil, el peliblanco la abrazaba con tanta fuerza.

-¿Quién lo dice? La chica que observa a los demás mientras duermen.

-Tonto…

-Vamos Emily, solo una noche- lo miro de forma adorable haciéndola sonrojar mas- Por favor…

-So-solo una noche ¿Si? Pero con la condición de que me sueltes.

-Esta bien- la solto y se alejo manteniendo la suficiente distancia del uno y del otro.

-¡Pero no vallas a hacer nada si!

-OK…

Pasaron un par de horas y el peliblanco ya se había quedado profundamente dormido, en cambio a Emily que daba vueltas sin parar sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Jack entre sueños la rodeo con fuerza sin intención de soltarla. Sonrojada observo como sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, incluso puso percibir su muy baja temperatura corporal y sentir su lenta respiración. Eso no solo la incomoda y a la vez le daba extrañas sensaciones, también la cercanía de sus labios.

Sin duda esa seria una larga noche…

**Ana: ¡Amigos volvemos del corto! Y aquí nos acompaña Cupido y el Padre Tiempo! Dime Constantine… ¿Qué se siente saber lo que pasara en el dia de mañana?**

**Constantine: (inexpresivo) Bien, supongo.**

**(Sonido de grillos)**

**Ana: No eres muy hablador que digamos…**

**Amelia: (exasperada) Solo habla cuando le conviene.**

**Constantine: (con aura negra rodeándolo) (baja su baculo a la altura suficiente para golpear la cabeza de la rubia)**

**Amelia: ¡Auch! Grrr… (aura maligna…)**

**Ana: (nerviosa) ¡Amigos no peleen! Po-Podemos llegar a una solución… ¡Seguridad!**

**Amelia: (forcejeando) ¡Quitenme las manos de encima!**

**Constantine: (sale del set por voluntad propia sin necesidad de que lo escolten)**

**Ana: Am…. ¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Besame

**Hola publico finalmente y como nunca he vuelto! Saludos a mis lectores: Nelly, KyokoHondaWong y ccbrian9 gracias por el review espero que les guste el capitulo 14.**

Cap 14: Besame.

Soñaba consigo misma siendo rodeada por las llamas. En la casa resonaron gritos de niños que apenas si lograron salvar sus vidas.

Un niño de tez morena y cabellos negros, encerrado en una habitación se vio obligado a estar contra la pared, ya que su camino era bloqueado por unas potentes flamas.

-¡Emily!- la llamo con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡Salvame!

Miro a su alrededor y al darse cuenta las llamas no se extendieron hacia donde ella se encontraba, la evitaban, como si nisiquera ella estuviera ahí.

Intento mover sus piernas pero no le respondieron.

-¡Emily!- la volvió a llamar.

Si no se movia no lograría salvarlo y el moriría en el incendio.

De pronto algo muy peculiar llamo la atención de la pelinegra. Una mariposa volo frente a ella, atravesando las llamas sin sufrir ningún daño.

Hipnotizada por tan extraño ser, fue guiada por esa mariposa entre un camino de fuego donde desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Al abrir los ojos solto un audible suspiro. Ese sueño parecía que la atormentaría por el resto de su vida…

Volviendo la mirada se encontró con un joven a un lado suyo.

El aun dormía tranquilamente tan cerca de ella.

Exaltada ante esta escena y sin aun recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior empujo a Jack fuera de la cama al tiempo de gritar:

-¡Ahhh, alejate!

En una casa no muy lejos de ahí..

-¿A dónde vas Jamie?- pregunto Sophie quien colgaba de cabeza en un sillón.

-Voy con unos amigos, al rato… ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

-Mi diente ¿por?

-¿No debiste de haberlo dejado bajo tu almohada desde hace dos días?

-Si pero… sigo pensando en como atrapar al hada.

Ante este comentario el solto un bufido diciendo:

-Nos vemos al rato.

En casa de Emily, Jack con el ceño fruncido no dejaba de mirar a Emily mientras que Emily arrepentida evitaba la mirada.

Sentados sobre la cama, apoyando sus espaldas contra la pared, se quedaron sin decir nada, hasta que ella se atrevió a hablar:

-Ya te dije que lo siento…

Al no escuchar respuesta dijo:

-Lo siento.

Irritada por el comportamiento del guardian reclamo:

-¡Jack no es para tanto! ¡Hablame!- nuevamente no escucho respuesta lo que la hizo enojar mas- ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones?!

El gesto del peliblanco cambio a uno pensativo. Tras unos segundos de pensarlo hablo:

-Besame.

Emily quedo estupefacta al escuchar esas palabras. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron al máximo. ¿Esa era otra de sus bromas? ¿O lo decía en serio?

La duda fue mayor ante el rostro firme, serio y decidió que le dedicaba.

Sin decir mas, Jack fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de ella.

Sin aun comprender del todo la situación, Emily cerro los ojos esperadno que el la besara.

El sonido del timbre obligo a que ambos se separaran al instante.

La pelinegra con las mejillas aun sonrosadas dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, y al abrirla encontró a un joven de cabellos y ojos marrones frente a ella.

-Hola Jamie.

-Hola Emily- sonrio- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pasa- dicho esto lo guio hacia la habitación donde el guardian se encontraba.

En el camino Jamie pregunto:

-¿Y como esta?

-Bien, yo diría irritable como siempre- respondió al tiempo de abrir la puerta.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte viejo amigo…- dijo sonriente el peliblanco.

En el taller de Norte las cosas marchaban distintas, pues los yetis se dedicaban a trabajar pero ya no con esos rostros decididos, mas bien tristes y preocupados por su jefe.

El gigantezco hombre apenas si podía caminar, y eso con la ayuda de su enorme espada.

Dos de los yetis recogían los fragmentos de la mitad del cristal que se había roto.

-¿#####?- pronuncio un yeti tras suyo.

-Llevenlos a mi oficina, tratare de armarlos de nuevo.

-¿####?

-No, lo mejor será ir por ellos… Prepara el trineo.

En las profundidades de una oscura cueva, el rey de las pesadillas yacia en un trono negro al tiempo de observar satisfecho lo sucedido por medio de un lago-espejo que reflejaba cada una de las escenas.

-El plan esta marchando mejor de lo que esperaba- sonrio para si.

Pronto el reflejo lo llevo a la escena del casi beso entre el guardian y la joven mortal, a lo que sonrio satsifecho.

-Quien diría que desviar las flechas de Cupido fuera tan fácil… Solo queda esperar a que los lazos se vuelvan mas fuertes…

**Ana: Volvemos del corto! Y awui tenemos a Norte o mejor dicho Santa y Meme conocido como Sandaman… Dime Norte me puedes traer para Navidad mmm… no se… tal vez a… Will Smith!**

**Norte: (pensando "¿Y esta loca que?") Ah… nop.**

**Ana: Andale! Porque no?**

**Norte: No puedo llevarte a ese tal Will Sith, Smin o como se llame! Y llevarlo a tu casa porque eso seria secuestro!**

**Ana: (aura maligna) Grrr… Es Will Smith!**

**Sandman: (por medio de señas dice…) Vamos a un corto.**


	15. Secretos y mas secretos!

**Hola mundo lamento mi larga ausencia de… 4-5 dias? No se pero el caso es que aquí tengo el capitulo 15 y lamento mis terribles horrores… digo errores ortográficos y espero que no hagan caso de estos y sin mas de mi palabrerío les dejo el siguiente episodio.**

Cap 15: Secretos y mas secretos.

-¡Jajaja! ¿En serio le dijiste eso?- exclamo Jamie al tiempo de reírse.

-Si… ¡Eso fue muy vergonzoso! ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que era una mujer?

-¡Emily jaja eres muy divertida!- menciono Jack también riéndose.

-¡Ey, yo no soy su bufon!

Ambos jóvenes siguieron riéndose a lo que ella se sintió muy avergonzada. Necesitaba salir a tomar un respiro… Decidida se dirigió a la puerta y dijo:

-En fin tengo sed… ¿Quieren algo para tomar?

-No, gracias.

-Bien, ahora vuelvo- dicho esto desapareció tras la puerta.

El castaño no dejo de mirar la puerta con cierta mirada de embobado. Jack lo miro extrañado y asi se percato de lo que le estaba sucediendo…

-Dime Jamie… ¿A ti te gusta Emily?

-¡¿Qué?! Am… yo-este a bueno…- tartamudeo Jamie completamente sonrojado- Yo no diría gustar gustar mmm… apenas si la conozco.

-Pero te gusta- determino el peliblanco tratando de ocultar sus celos- Ella me conto que hace poco que se conocieron.

-Bueno… de hecho la conozco desde mucho antes… yo diría seis años mas o menos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Como?

-Conoci a Emily un año mas tarde del ataque de Pitch… ella era muy timida y callada, nunca la vi hablar con nadie… yo no lo comprendía hasta que me entere que ella vivía en un orfanato y que este hubo un misterioso incendio, muchos niños murieron y ella fue una de los pocos que lograron salvarse, poco después se mudo aquí junto a la mujer que la adopto pero eso es todo lo que se.

El guardian se quedo sin palabras. No sabia que decir ante tan trágica historia. Ahora podía comprender mejor las cosas.

-Ya volvi- Emily entro a la habitación con una botella de agua en la mano.

-¿Y en que estábamos?

-En que confundiste a una mujer con un hombre- se burlo Jamie.

-Ja Ja que gracioso- respondió sarcástica.

El guardian permaneció pensativo, preguntándose ¿Qué otros secretos tendría esa chica por ocultar?

Cupido recorriendo el hermoso país de Italia buscaba desesperadamente a esa persona.

Frente a la gigantezca torre de Pizza ahí vio la silueta de una persona flotando por los aires dejando desprender de si miles de polvos azules esparciéndolos por todo el lugar.

-¡Ale!- exclamo Cupido acercándose a esa persona.

-Hola Ame… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Tengo un favor muy importante que pedirte.

-Te escucho.

Tras contarle lo que tenia planeado, Ale exclamo sorprendid :

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga que?!

-¡Por favor lo intente todo y tu solo eres mi única salída!

-No lo se Amelia… lo que me estas pidiendo es que manipule los pensamientos de una persona, lo cual es ciertamente imposible… Mis polvos reflejan los deseos mas profundos del corazón.

Pronto extendió su mano dirigiendo sus polvos a una joven que miraba perdida al vacio. Al instante sobre su cabeza se formaron miles de figuras a lo que suspiro romantica ante la escena de amor que recién imagino.

-Es tan hermoso…- pronuncio Amelia acaramelada.

-Lo siento Amelia no puedo ayudarte- dijo seria la misteriosa mujer.

-Alessandra es la única escapatoria.

Por los cielos azules se podía observar un trineo recorriendo toda la ciudad de Burguess.

-¿Dónde esta? ¿Dónde esta?- se pregunto Norte.

Sin tener otra opción se vio obligado a volar cerca de cada una de las casas para poder encontrarlo.

-Y luego…

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamo Jamie apuntando a la ventana.

-¡Norte!- Jack se acerco a la ventana para después abrirla.

-¡Jack!

-¿Norte que sucede?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo es un asunto de vida o muerte.

-¿El es Santa? ¡No lo puedo creer?- dijo Emily sorprendida.

-¿Ella… puede…

-Si- sonrio Jack-Ella puede vernos.

-Hola Norte- saludo Jamie.

-¿Jamie eres tu? ¡Mirate cuanto has crecido!- volviendo a su gesto serio dijo- Jack debemos irnos cuanto antes.

Jack volvió la mirada hacia Emily. Sintio un intenso dolor en su corazón al ver ese rostro normalmente alegre, ahora era decaído y triste por su partida. Sin poderse contener se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Emily y Jamie pueden venir con nosotros?

-No si sea buena idea…

-¡Miren es Santa!- exclamaron los niños saliendo de sus casa que corrian en dirección hacia ellos.

-¡Esta bien, suban rápido!

Los tres rápidamente subieron al trineo y Norte antes de emprender vuelo dijo:

-¡Abróchense los cinturones!

-¡Pe-Pero aquí no hay cinturones- pronunciaron los mortales nerviosos.

-¡Solo es una expresión!- rio divertido el hombre emprendiendo vuelo.

**Ana: Volvemos aquí en vivo desde _ y aquí ahora nuesto invitado especial es nada mas ni nada menos que el Hada de los Dientes "Tothiana" y el Conejo de Pascua "Aster"!**

**Conejo: (impaciente) Espero que sea rápido que estoy muy ocupado!**

**Hada: Aster! **

**Conejo: Que? Solo decía que…**

**Hada: Pues no digas nada y solo responde a las preguntas entendiste!**

**Ana: Bueno… (acaramelada) Conejo que se siente ser emparejado con el guapísimo Jack Frost?**

**Conejo: Que me han emparejado con quien?!**

**Ana: Bueno esperemos con ansias su respuesta después de este corte!**


	16. En trance

**Chan Chan Chan! Tan pronto como pude traigo el siguiente capitulo listo para servirse! Disfrutenlo. Saludos a los lectores.**

Cap 16: En trance.

Los niños de Burguess se limitaban a observar maravillados a dicho trineo que se movia gracias a unos potentes renos

Emily se sentía un tanto incomoda… pues al estar tan apurados en subir al trineo quedo en medio de ambos jóvenes.

¿A dónde mirar? Por el lado derecho Jamie sonreía asombrado ante la bella vista desde ese punto y mientras del lado izquierdo Jack miraba pensativo a la luna.

¡Como hubiera preferido sentarse en alguna de las esquinas y evitase tanta confusión!

Rendida se decidió a mirar al suelo.

-¡Mira Emily!- en ese instante el castaño la jalo hacia el extremo derecho con la intención de enseñarle una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Burguess.

-Wow es muy…- al girar la mirada se topo demasiado cerca del rostro del muchacho.

Los dos inevitablemente se sonrojaron ante esta cercanía.

El peliblanco justamente en ese momento se decidió a voltear para asi encontrarse con esta escena. Un dolor invadió su pecho. Tras soltar un inaudible bufido se dio la vuelta.

Emily y Jamie se alejaron completamente sonrojados y lo que resto del camino permanecieron en silencio.

Norte sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una bola de cristal, susurro:

-Al palacio de las hadas…

Dicho esto lanzo la bola al vacio y surgió un portal que al instante atravesaron y desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

-Wow… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Jamie observando a su alrededor.

-En un portal espacio-tiempo- sonrio Norte- En el mundo existen varios de estos portales pero muy pocos pueden utilizarlos.

Emily se quedo sin palabras. Quedo tan maravillada ante el mar de colores a todo a su alrededor. Podia contemplar todos los colores existentes en el mundo.

-Es bellísimo…

De pronto una mariposa hizo aparición. Era dorada y resplandecía cual luz pura.

En un parpadeo ya no se encontraba en el trineo, si no en una casa ordinaria con niños corriendo por los alrededores.

Esa misma mariposa la guio hacia una habitación en especial. Ahí vio una niña parada en medio de la habitación de al parecer unos 10 años. Lucia una larga cabellera negra y sus ojos plagados de miedo eran color miel y eran cubiertos por unos lentes de armazón rojo.

La habitación en milésima de segundo comenzó a incendiarse. Pronto esa niña fue rodeada por las llamas, sin embargo no la tocaban ni siquera se acercaron a ella.

-¡Emily!- escucho un llamado tras ella.

Volvio la mirada encontrándose con un niño moreno de cabellos negros y ojos esmeralda pegado a una de las esquinas de esa habitación.

-¡Emily!- volvió a llamarla.

-Nathan…

-¡Emily!- escucho otro llamado pero esta vez de una voz totalmente diferente.

-¡Emily reacciona!- exclamo Jack con desesperación.

-¿Jack, que paso?- pronuncio la pelinegra al despertar.

Se encontró a si misma dentro de una inmensa habitación con decoraciones en dorado y con murales de hadas en todas las paredes.

Al darse cuenta Emily era abrazada por Jack Frost. Nuevamente esa sensación… de cómo al percibir el frio de su tacto y a la vez una enorme calidez en su corazón.

-¿Don-Donde estamos?

-En el palacio de las hadas- pronuncio el guardian separándose de ella.

-¡Emily!- Jamie entro a la habitación junto a Norte y una mujer de bello plumaje esmeralda.

La joven se sintió un tanto confundida al ser también abrazada por el castaño y el gigantezco hombre que casi la mata.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué todos están preocupados?

-Emily… estuviste inconciente durante 3 horas.

-¿Qué?

Ante esto se sorprendió. ¿Cuándo fue que se desmayo? ¿Tanto tiempo?

-¿Por qué?

-Hay una leyenda sobre los portales que dice que algunas personas llegan a ver "cosas" al entrar en ellos… pero es mas que una simple leyenda.

Emily estaba confundida… Ademas ¿Por qué siempre aparecia esa misteriosa mariposa?

**Ana: ¿Y bien?**

**Conejo: ¡NO! ¡Y mil veces no! ¡Nunca Jamas en la vida! ¿Entiendes?**

**Ana: Ya ya… entiendo no te enfades… (hace puchero) amargado…**

**Conejo: ¿Qué dijiste?**

**Ana: A-M-A-R-G-A-D-O**

**Conejo: (Se para de su asiento) Dime amargado una vez mas.**

**Hada: ¡Ustedes dos siéntense callense y sigan el guion entendieron!**

**Ana y Conejo: Si…**

**Hada: Ahora vamos a un corte.**


	17. Confio en ti

**Saludos a mis queridísimos lectores y aquí les dejo el capitulo 17 espero que les guste!**

Cap 17: Confió en ti.

-¿Te sientes mejor linda?- Hada la tomo de las manos mirándola con un gesto preocupado.

-Si gracias am…

-Toothiana, puedes llamarme Toothiana.

-¡EY!- se quejo Jack- ¿Y porque a mí nunca me dejas llamarte por tu nombre?

-No sé de que hablas…- la mujer se dirigió a la puerta y sonriente dijo- Voy por tu medicina ahora vuelvo.

-Yo te ayudo- fue así como Hada y Jamie desaparecieron tras la dorada puerta.

-Tengo que ir a resolver un asunto muy importante, volveré por ustedes luego.

-De acuerdo.

Norte finalmente se marcho dejando Jack y Emily solos…

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-Dime Emily ¿Qué fue lo que viste en el portal?

-Na-Nada- respondió Emily nerviosa.

Con un rostro acusador el peliblanco acerco demasiado su rostro del de ella provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mientes- determino separándose de la joven.

-¡Que no vi nada!

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

-No es que no quiera decirte…- soltó un suspiro ya exasperada- Es que tu no lo entenderías.

-¿Entender que?

-Que se siente estar solo en este mundo.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para el guardián. ¡Claro que lo entendía! Pasó 300 años de su vida de inmortal solo.

-Claro que lo entiendo- pronuncio serio- En mi vida de mortal yo tuve una familia, una madre, un padre y una hermana pero un día los perdí para siempre.

-¿Murieron?- pregunto la pelinegra sintiéndose culpable por sus anteriores palabras.

-No yo lo hice. Sonrió triste- Me ahogue y termine solo en este mundo tanto tiempo como no tienes idea.

-¿Sabes porque te he contado est0?- Emily negó con la cabeza a lo que el prosiguió- Te he contado esto porque yo confió en ti, la pegunta es ¿Tu confías en mi?

Tomando el mentón de la joven, alzo su rostro lo suficiente para que ella lo viera frente a frente.

-¿Emily confías en mi?

-Si, confió en ti- declaro sin poder evitar el sonrojarse- Esta bien te lo diré.

Jack se sentó junto a ella con tal de escucharla atentamente.

-Yo desde que tengo memoria viví en un orfanato… La dueña del abastecimiento dice que me había encontrado frente a su puerta y desde entonces me crio junto a los demás huérfanos… Pasaron los años y por alguna extraña razón los adultos y demás niños me temían., nunca supe porque hasta años después cuando todo paso.

-¿Qué paso?

-Conocí a Nathan… él era un niño un tanto peculiar, el no me temía y fue así como se volvió mi mejor amigo… Cuando tenía 10 años fue cuando paso… Desde pequeña yo siempre tuve cierta afición al fuego, podía incluso tocarlo y jamás salir lastimada.

Ese recuerdo surgió en su mente donde dos niños la acorralaban contra la pared y uno tercero acercaba amenazante un encendedor.

En el piso a su alrededor se podía observar un circulo dibujado con aceite.

Mientras los niños la acorralaban, Nathan luchaba con tal de liberarse del potente niño que lo sostenía.

-¡Bruja! ¡Bruja! ¡Bruja!

-¡No déjenla en paz!- exclamo Nathan desesperado- ¡Emily, no!

-Con que te gusta jugar con fuego, entonces juega con esto!

Dicho esto lanzo el encendedor hacia dicho circulo prendiendo asi en llamas toda la habitación.

-¡Un incendio!

-¡Emily!

-El orfanato se incendio y Nathan junto a los demás niños que estaban ahí murieron… Me quede sola sin nada ni nadie… hasta que Tia Astrid me adopto y me llevo consigo a Burguess.

-Entonces el incendio fue lo que viste en el túnel.

-Si y no solo en el túnel… he soñado con ese dia todas las noches, es como si de algún modo trataran de castigarme.

-¿Castigarte, porque?

-De no haber sido por mi Nathan jamás hubiera muerto… soy un monstruo- en ese instante Emily comenzó a llorar.

Jack triste al verla en ese estado llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la pelinegra limpiando cada una de las lagrimas con sus pulgares. Acariciando dulcemente las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica pronuncio serio:

-No eres un monstruo- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo- Eres especial, y además la chica más dulce, amable y hermosa que jamás he conocido.

-Jack…- se sonrojo la pelinegra ante las palabras del guardian.

-Emily…- el poco a poco fue acercando sus labios con lentitud a los de ella.

-¿Si…?- de igual manera ella fue acercándose al peliblanco esperando ansiosa el beso.

-Yo te…

-¡Aquí está la medicina!- justamente en el momento menos indicado Jamie entro a la habitación, obligando a ambos a separarse rápidamente.

Sonrojados no se dirigieron la mirada…

¡Casi estuvieron por besarse! ¿Y se supone que los amigos no se besan? ¿O si? ¿O tal vez eran algo más que amigos?...

**Ana: Bueno esta bien… ya entendi que tu no tienes ese tipo de intereses.**

**Conejo: ¡Gracias!**

**Ana: Pero tu no tienes una novia conejo o algo parecido?**

**Conejo: (irritado) No.**

**Ana: Seguro?...**

**Conejo: Completamente…**

**Ana: (convencida) Bueno… para que veas que soy buena onda voy a ver si puedo crearte una novia.**

**Conejo: QUE?!**

**Hada: Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes…**

**Ana: Vamos a un corte.**


	18. La promesa

**Hola publico lamento la tardanza pero he aquí el capitulo 18! Gracias Guest, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic… Espero que les guste!**

Cap 18: La promesa.

-Aquí esta la medicina- Jamie y Toothiana entraron a la habitación en el momento menos indicado.

¡Jack y Emily casi se besaban! Al instante se separaron aparentando que nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto la pelinegra aun levemente sonrojada.

El Hada ante esta pregunta sonrio al tiempo de mostrar un pequeño frasco con un liquido rosa en su contenido.

-Elixir de la vida… esta es una medicina muy especial que he conservado por siglos, una sola gota puede curar cualquier herida o malestar.

-¡Oh no es necesario!- exclamo la joven haciendo varios movimientos con las manos- Yo estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco.

-¿Estas segura?

-Completamente…

-Bien.

-Se esta haciendo tarde- todos miraron hacia la ventana donde se podía ver perfectamente el atardecer- Es hora de volver.

Pronto subieron al trineo y emprendieron vuelo hacia Burguess. Esta vez Emily opto por sentarse en el lado derecho mientras que Jack quedo en medio y Jamie en el otro extremo.

Transcurrieron las horas y el castaño se quedo completamente dormido.

El ambiente era tranquilo…y silencioso, los dos jóvenes eran dominados por la tensión, abrumados por el hecho de que por poco iban a besarse.

-Es noche de luna llena- se atrevió a decir el guardian con la intención de romper el hielo.

-Si.

-Lamento lo que paso…

-Jack no fue tu culpa…- pronuncio la joven preocupada- Simplemente me desmaye.

El decirlo de esa manera era como si dijera que el desmayarse pasara todos los días lo que molesto un poco al peliblanco.

-Pero yo fui quien insistió en que vinieras con nosotros…

Ambos permanecieron nuevamente en silencio. De pronto Jack abriendo los ojos en par dijo:

-¿Emily lo escuchas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-El canto del viento….

Extrañada por lo que decía el guardian ella se dispuso a escuchar atentamente… pero nada.

-Yo no oigo nada.

-Si pones atención lograras escucharlo…

Emily cerro los ojos y puso mayor atención con tal de escuchar. Primero lo que su oído logro percibir fue un silencio pacifico, pero después una voz, un sonoro canto en un lengua extraña que en su vida jamás había escuchado, no obstante las voces transmitían una enorme tranquilidad.

-Lo escucho ¿Qué esta diciendo?

-Que el otoño ha llegado a su fin- sonrió triste el guardian.

-¿Te iras, verdad?

-Si…- dijo con mirada baja- Pero como dije antes volveré…

-¿Lo prometes?- la joven recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro del guardian provocando una sensación de calidez en ambos.

-Lo prometo…- respondió rodeándola con los brazos poco antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos ante el cansancio.

-Jack… Chicos….- pronuncio con delicadeza Norte tratando de despertarlos.

-¿Mmm?- los tres poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar la conciencia, al abrir los ojos se encontraron en un calle solitaria de Burguess.

-Hemos llegado.

Bajando del trineo, en seguida el castaño se decidió a irse lo mas pronto posible.

-¡Nos vemos!- dicho esto corrió en dirección a casa.

Jack y Emily se miraron frente a frente. Los mieles se encontraron con los azules, viendo a través de ellos era como si conosiecen sus almas del uno y del otro a la perfeccion.

-Supongo que este es el adiós- menciono la pelinegra desviando la mirada de el.

-Yo no diría adiós… mas bien hasta pronto- este comentario provoco una verdadera sonrisa en ella a lo que ella dijo:

-Esta bien, hasta pronto- sonrio dulcemente.

-Hasta pronto.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, sin embargo sus pies no le respondían. Ella no quería irse.

Recordo en ese instante todos los momentos en que Jack la apoyo, la protegió, la acepto sin importar su pasado… Jack era un joven de corazón noble que la hacia sentirse bien consigo misma. Se sentía tan agradecida con ese guardian que había entrado de improviso en su vida.

Volviendo la mirada al peliblanco, se acerco a la mejilla de este y poso sus labios con delicadeza dando un casto y dulce beso.

-Gracias Jack.

Finalmente se marcho, dejando al guardian completamente embobado y sonrojado por esta acción.

-Jack hay que irnos- menciono Norte haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Si.

**Bueno les doy el previo aviso de que… como decirlo?... mmm Tendre que ausentarme como un par de semanas. Mis exámenes finales se acercan y esta vez si tengo que echarle muchísimas ganas que las anteriores veces… pero bueno si tengo tiempo resolveré las dudas que tengan sobre el fic y yo se las responderé en un capitulo especial… Bueno con esto me despido!**


	19. Una vida sin Jack Frost

**Hola mundo! Se que dije que estudiara pero no pude resitirme a escribir este capitulo! Lo admito… soy fanfi-adicta… HatsuneMikuVocaloid01 gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta (: y les doy gracias a todos lo que están leyendo esta historia… por un momento pensé que nadie la leería… en verdad gracias! Dejando atrás mis cursilerías les dejo el capitulo 19.**

Cap 19: Una vida sin Jack Frost.

Rodeada por las mismísimas llamas que la atormentaban todas las noches, Emily contemplo a Nathan agonizando frente a su ojos.

-¡Nathan!- quizo acercársele pero algo se lo impedía.

-Emily….- escucho una voz familiar tras suyo.

Volviendo la mirada se topo con unos ojos azules que la miraban con un profundo dolor.

-Jack…- se lanzo a los brazos del joven guardian rompiendo en lagrimas.

Ella lo único que quería pensar era que junto a Jack nada malo pasaría. Sin embargo noto algo distinto en el peliblanco. El frio tacto que lo describia estaba ausente, al contrario, de el desprendía un potente calor, ardiente al igual que las llamas.

Separandose de el, pudo contemplar como el joven peliblanco se derretía cual cubo de hielo expuesto al calor. Solo quedaron pequeños montones de escarcha en el suelo.

-¡Jack!- tomando la escarcha entre sus manos, sintiendo como su corazón se despedazaba en mil pedazos, lloro agonizante ante su perdida.

-Jack… Jack…

-Emily, cariño… despierta- una voz femenina se hizo intrusa en su sueño.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a si misma en su habitación. Frente a ella una mujer de cabellos cobrizos la miraba sonriente.

-Tia… ¿Qué haces aquí?- menciono la pelinegra sentándose- ¿No se supone que llegarías dentro de dos días?

-Las ventas tuvieron un gran éxito que terminaron mucho antes de lo que esperaba- sonrio la mujer- En fin, lo mejor es que te apresures o no llegaras a la escuela.

-Oh si, claro- dicho esto su tia desapareció tras la puerta.

…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, tranquilas como de costumbre, a excepción de que cierto castaño no aparto la mirada de Emily en todo el dia, lo que la hacia sentir incomoda.

El sonrojo que invadía sus mejillas fue mas notable cuando al voltear, Jamie le sonrio de forma juguetona recordándole al joven guardian.

Por esa misma razón la pelinegra trato de evitar a su amigo cada vez que este se le acercaba.

La escuela concluyo. En un parpadear los estudiantes se esfumaron de la escuela. Emily asomo la mirada, asegurándose de que el castaño ya se hubiera ido. Decidida se encamino a la puerta, esto sin antes ser detenida por el mismo joven que evitaba.

-¿Emily porque me estas evitando?- la sostuvo de la mano impidiéndole dar un paso mas.

-Y-Yo em… no se.

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me mientas- el castaño se acerco lo suficiente como para invadir el espacio personal de la pelinegra.

-¿Q-Que?- como era de esperarse ella retrocedió con tal de alejarse de Jamie, quien cada vez se acercaba mas.

Terminando acorralada en la pared, se sonrojo al ver como el castaño se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro.

-Pense que ya no habría mas secretos entre nosotros…

-¿D-De que hablas Jamie?

-Tu lo sabes…- asi como asi Jamie poso sus labios sobre los de Emily.

Sorprendida ella abrió los ojos cual platos ante la acción de su amigo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Al instante lo empujo rompiendo aquel beso que no provocaba ninguna clase de sentimientos en ella.

-¡¿Q-Que crees que haces?!

-Am…- la miro confundido y respondió- ¿Besar… a mi… novia?

¡¿Novia?!

-No-Novia… no, no, no, yo no… tu y yo no somos novios…

-¿Qué te sucede Emily? Estas actuando muy extraño- la tomo nuevamente de la mano mirándola con ternura.

-¡No!- arrebato su mano, cosa que sorprendió al castaño- ¡El que esta actuando extraño eres tu! ¡Estas diciendo que somos novios, y aunque fuera cierto porque no lo recuerdo!

El se quedo callado, observándola como una verdadera loca.

-Jamie ayer tu... tu y yo viajamos al palacio de las hadas ¿Lo recuerdas? Nosotros no eramos novios…

-¿Palacio de las hadas?- rio el castaño- ¡¿Emily te has vuelto loca?!

-No… no ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Emily ayer jamás nos vimos.

-El Hada de los Dientes, Santa Claus, Jack Frost ¿A ellos no los recuerdas?

-Para nada…

La pelinegra sintió una apuñalada en el pecho. Salio corriendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¡Emily!- Jamie la llamo pero no hizo caso.

Corriendo sin rumbo… Al ver a unos niños jugando en la acera se acerco a ellos gritando desesperada.

-¡¿Conoce a Jack Frost?!

Los niños temblando del miedo negaron con la cabeza.

-J-Jack… Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, el que crea las ventizcas, un tonto degenerado que se mete a casas ajenas… un, un…

-No- la interrumpió uno de los niños- No señorita.

-Oh... a ¡Santa Claus, a el lo deberían conocer! Reparte regalos para todos los niños buenos del mundo en Navidad.

-¿Qué es Navidad?

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

Corrio… corrió en busco de aquel joven de cabellos blancos.

-¡Jack, Jack!- repitió sin cesar pero no hubo respuesta.

Sin darle importancia del como llego a ese bosque, recordó claramente la voz del guardian.

""-¿Te iras?

-Si, pero prometo volver por ti…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo""

-¡Lo prometiste!- exclamo al tiempo de llorar al tiempo de sentir como su corazón se rompia en mil pedazos como en su sueño.

Su vida se destrozaba… ¿Qué razón tendría para vivir? ¿Qué razón? Su vida corria sin sentido… estaba vacia, seca, cual rio que corria sin dirrecion fija que un dia inevitablemente se seco… sin sentido… Una vida sin Jack Frost no tenia sentido.

…

Mientras Emily dormía, una mujer la observaba triste, lanzando hacia ella unos polvos azules.

-No puedo creer que accedi a hacer esto- se dijo a si misma dando un audible suspiro.

La mujer lucia una larga cabellera azul que amarraba en una bien arreglada trenza francesa. Los ojos con los que miraba triste a Emily eran de un peculiar color violetas con pequeños destellos azules. Su vestimenta consistia en una blusa holgada y anaranjada, la falda que usaba era blanca y se sujetaba gracias a un cinturón rojo, las medias tenían franjas anaranjadas y blancas y los zapatos de piso eran rojos al igual que el liston que llevaba en el cuello.

-Pero aunque lo este haciendo, dudo mucho que de resultado… aun asi sigue pensando en el…

-¿Quién diría que veria a la gran Alessandra Dreamer, guardiana de la imaginación, manipulando los sueños de una joven enamorada- dijo una malévola voz tras suyo.

-Kozmotis, querido- pronuncio sin dirigirle la mirada- Veo que sigues jugando el papel de villano.

-¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames por ese nombre!- exclamo el rey de las pesadillas.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- dijo Alessandra sin aun mirarlo- Despues de todo es ese tu verdadero nombre.

-Te equivocas- sonrio el pelinegro- Yo naci, creci como Pitch Black… siempre perteneci a las sombras, y no dudare en cubrir al mundo con ellas.

-Lo dudo mucho Kozmotis, los guardianes de la infancia te patearan el trasero como hace 7 años atrás.

-Jaja Alessandra eres tan ingenua… desde ese entonces yo me he vuelto mucho mas fuerte.

-Eso es muy cierto, puedo sentirlo, pero…- volteo a verlo sonriéndole orgullosa- Si los guardianes de la infancia no logran vencerte… nosotros, los guardianes de la vida te patearemos tan fuerte que habras deseado jamás haber nacido Pitch Black… tenlo por seguro.

**Hasta yo me emociono con leerlo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado… Hasta la próxima!**


	20. Decision

**Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo!... Sorprendentemente he organizado mi tiempo (nada común en mi) y me he decidido a subir un capitulo cada viernes! Espero que les guste y hasta la próxima semana (:**

Cap 20: Decisión.

Frente a ese lago, arrodillada bajo la sombra de un árbol, Emily no paraba de llorar. El haber perdido a Jack le destrozaba el alma. Echaba tanto de menos esa adorable sonrisa que inevitablemente la hacía sonrojar, extrañaba esos bellos ojos azules que cada momento la hacían suspirar, y también esa forma de ser de el que tanto la hacia reír…

Fue cuando lo supo. Le gustaba tanto Jack Frost, ahora lo sabía. Tan poco tiempo estando a su lado, y su corazón cada vez latía más fuerte por el… Lo quería tanto.

De pronto lo vio. Ese joven peliblanco que la sacaba de quicio se fue acercando lentamente. Emily sin palabras contemplo al joven guardián frente a ella, agachándose a la altura suficiente para que ambos rostros estuviesen a la misma distancia.

Temblorosa poso su mano en la fría mejilla del guardián esperando a que este se derritiera, pero no lo hizo. Sin que lograra detenerlo, Jack poso sus fríos labios sobre los de la pelinegra. Ella sin dudarlo ni un segundo correspondió tan ansiado beso.

A comparación del beso que tuvo con Jamie, Jack la hacía sentir en las nubes.

-Me gustas…- pronuncio la joven antes de que todo a su alrededor se oscureciera.

…

Alessandra sonriente miro a la pelinegra, conmovida ante tan fuerte amor que sentía hacia cierto peliblanco. Alejando sus polvos azulados de Emily sonrió al tiempo de decir:

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, tú ya has elegido…

…

Soltó un audible suspiro al despertar encontrándose sola en su habitación. Todo esa experiencia tan solo había sido un sueño y Emily anhelaba tanto que cada momento hubiera sido real, en especial ese beso. Se sonrojo levemente al recordarlo.

…

-¡¿Cómo que van a rendirse?!- exclamo el peliblanco contemplando ante él a los 4 grandes.

Ellos se limitaron a quedarse callados y ocultar la mirada avergonzados, Norte fue el primero en hablar:

-Lo lamento Jack, lo pensamos todo pero al final… ya no tiene caso seguir buscando.

-¿Es… es en serio?- los guardianes se sorprendieron al escuchar como el joven bufaba y los miraba con un rostro de decepción- Creí que eran mucho más. Mírense están acabados, las cosas que hemos pasado juntos… ¿no significo nada para ustedes? Arriesgue la vida de una persona muy importante para mí porque quería presentarle a mis amigos, a mi familia, los guardianes de la infancia que no se rinden ante nada… ahora, ahora me dan lastima.

Dicho esto el guardián de la diversión emprendió vuelo dejando a sus compañeros estupefactos.

…

Ese sería el último día de otoño en la ciudad de Burguess. La profesora no logro asistir a clase y no había profesor suplente que se encargara de dar su clase, por lo tanto los alumnos del 2ª tuvieron hora libre.

Unos optaron por irse de la institución e ir a algún lugar donde divertirse, y otros a relajarse mientras el tiempo transcurría. Sin embargo Emily se decidió a irse de la escuela, lejos, muy lejos de ahí, en busca de algún lugar donde poder leer tranquilamente. Jamie se reporto enfermo y no asistió, por lo que se encontraba sola, sin ninguna compañía.

Leer era lo único que pensaba, o bueno eso era lo que quería hacerse pensar, pues no dejaba de pensar en ese peliblanco desde la mañana.

Sentada en la banca de ese pacifico parque, trataba de terminar la última parte de su libro favorito, pero le era imposible concentrarse porque seguía pensando en el joven guardián.

La pelinegra rendida se dispuso a cerrar el libro, esto sin antes colocar un separador. En la página correspondiente coloco como separador una foto de una niña de larga cabellera negra junto a un pequeño de tez morena. Era ella y Nathan antes del incendio.

A punto de cerrar el libro, el fuerte viento azoto contra ella y la foto salió volando muy lejos de su alcance.

-¡Maldición!- se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a perseguir tan apreciado objeto.

Alcanzarla parecía ser imposible, y al darse cuenta la foto había desaparecido.

Cuando estuvo a punto de perder las esperanzas esa extraña mariposa hizo aparición.

Decidida siguió a la mariposa hasta llegar a un lugar un tanto extraño. Parecía ser una biblioteca abandonada. Las ventanas rotas, las puertas viejas y desgastadas y la arquitectura del lugar hecha casi añicos.

La pelinegra abrió la puerta con dificultad encontrándose con un lugar viejo, desgastado, lleno de polvo y con telarañas en cada rincón.

Nuevamente esa mariposa se interpuso en su camino. Siguiendo a esa mariposa se encontró a sí misma en la sección de libros prohibidos. La pequeña criatura se poso sobre un libro entre tantos. Tomo el libro entre sus manos y este comenzó a brillar.

La luz se volvió más fuerte que se vio envuelta en ella. Una luz que no tenía fin…

**Bueno eso es todo… se que fue algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado! Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	21. Visiones

**Hola mundo he vuelto con el capitulo 21! La verdad no tenia planeado subirlo hoy pero me dije Ana no seas floja y ponte a escribir! Y lo hice y quede satisfecha con lo que he escrito y espero que les guste tanto este episodio como a mi! **

Cap 21: Visiones.

Toda la mente de Emily se puso en blanco. En ese instante ya nada importaba. Todo su alrededor se torno blanco, todo, como si alguien hubiese decidido borrar todo un escrito de la hoja de papel.

Lo blanco comenzó a tornarse colorido, seguido de escenas un poco confusas y borrosas.

Hombres de armaduras doradas empuñando en alto sus espadas, dispuestos a luchar y dar sus vidas por proteger lo mas preciado para ellos. En el otro extremo se podía observar malévolas criaturas, con cierto parecido al ser humano pero a la vez completamente distintas, que portaban armaduras negras, aproximándose a su objetivo.

Pronto luz contra obscuridad blandieron unos contra otros esas espadas dispuestas a no tener piedad contra nadie esa noche.

La escena desapareció cual reflejo en agua cuando en esta una roca caia y la imagen se desvanecía por segundos.

Otra escena hizo aparición. Esta vez 4 personas vistiendo túnicas blancas con detalles en dorado, alrededor de una fogata pronunciado con cierta seriedad palabra por palabra, sin que Emily lograra entender a la perfección lo que esas personas profesaban.

Terminando la escena, otra apareció. Se encontró a si misma dentro de una celda. La obscuridad predominaba en el lugar, con dificultad lograba ver. De pronto se vio rodeada por criaturas que le eran irreconocibles. Estas no tenían una forma en especial, simplemente parecían sombras que le sonreían de una forma tan escalofriante. Su corazon se detuvo en un instante y volvió a latir cuando una luz surgió de tanta obscuridad.

Fuera de la celda contemplo una vela casi por consumirse, colocada cuidadosamente en una pequeña mesa. Aun lado de esa fuente de luz y calor, se encontraba reposando el brazo de un hombre. El rostro del hombre también le era irreconocible, simplemente pudo notar que este portaba una armadura dorada como los anteriores hombres que se dispusieron a luchar a muerte. Observando con demasiada tristeza un dije hecho de oro con una imagen en su interior, lo dejo caer al suelo al igual que a sus esperanzas. Ante esta escena, las sombras se limitaron a sonreír malévolamente al tiempo de escabullirse fuera de la celda. La pelinegra sintió un enorme terror al ver como estas criaturas poseían al pobre hombre quien gritaba agonizante.

La escena termino y esta vez se vio envuelta en la obscuridad misma. Al darse cuenta se encontraba cayendo al vacio.

-¡Ah!

Aterrorizada dejo caer el libro al suelo. Las visiones ya habian dado fin. Emily se encontraba en esa misma biblioteca vieja y llena de polvo.

La mariposa dorada se cruzo por su camino volando en dirección al suelo. Sus ojos fijándose en esa dirección se encontraron con lo que menos esperaban. Esa inocente criatura reposaba sobre la mismísima foto que recién habia sido volada por el viento.

Sorprendida tomo la foto entre sus manos y la mariposa partió a algún lugar lejano y desconocido. Después su mirada se fijo en el libro. Tanta curiosidad la estaba matando ¿Qué habrían significado esas visiones? O ¿Por qué ese preciso libro se las habia mostrado? Todo lo sucedido era un gran misterio y por desgracia para Emily, ella era demasiado curiosa como para no resistirse a averiguarlo.

Rendida ante tan curiosidad metió el libro en su mochila, y la foto también. Luego se dispuso a salir del lugar lo antes posible.

…

Jack Frost volaba por los cielos azules con decisión. Cualquiera esperaría que hubiera una sonrisa juguetona dibujada en ese blanco rostro, sin embargo, en ese instante era todo lo contrario, pues el joven guardian se limitaba a provocar la nevada con un gesto triste y sombrio.

Mientras la nieve se desprendia del baston del peliblanco, el se dedicaba a pensar en lo sucedido un par de horas atrás.

Pensando en ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo sus amigos se rindieran? El esperaba a que siguieran buscando la respuesta a la enigma, aunque no la hubiera, cerrarían sus ojos dando su ultimo respiro con la certeza de que por lo menos lo habian intentado, pero sus amigos, su familia, se habian rendido.

No solo aquello lo enfurecía, también el hecho de que arriesgo la vida de su amiga, y no solo Emily era su amiga, era su persona especial, la única que provocaba desbocados latidos en su helado corazon.

Al recordar la sonrisa de esa pelinegra que lo volvia loco, toda furia fue reemplazada por una enorme felicidad. Dispuesto a volver a encontrarse a su amada, siguió volando llevando el invierno a todo el mundo.

**Espero que les haya gustado… les aviso que lamentablemente el final ya se aproxima… Ña mentira, todavía falta un poco… Por cierto los que estén interesados estoy comenzando a escribir otro fanfic pero sobre Frozen donde la historia se centrara en la hija de la princesa Anna… bueno se explica la trama con mayor detalle en la sinopsis, el fanfic se llama "Frozen: Otra aventura para congelarse" Blabla bla y hasta el próximo viernes adios!**


	22. Los origenes de la Ciudad Dorada

Hola mundo he vuelto! Tarde pero he vuelto. Buenas noticias camaradas, mis exámenes han finalizado WIII! Y lamento no haber publicado ayer pero es que ya estaba muy cansada y luego luego que llegue a mi casa me quede dormida… literal, dormí tooodo el día pero bueno aquí se los compenso con este capítulo!

Cap 22: Los orígenes de la Ciudad Dorada.

Norte con gesto exasperado hacia un esfuerzo por acomodar cada uno de los fragmentos del cristal en su lugar, lo cual parecía ser casi imposible y el tiempo que transcurría le parecía ser toda una eternidad.

Las palabras del más joven de los guardianes seguían resonando en su cabeza. Jack estaba en lo cierto. No podía rendirse así como así, debía intentarlo hasta el final.

Sonrió victorioso al color el último fragmento en su cristal.

-¡Lo logre… si!- justo en ese instante todo su esfuerzo fue en vano ya que el la mitad cristal se desmorono en mil pedazos volviendo a su estado original- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!

…

Emily entro cuando antes a su casa y termino encerrándose en su habitación para luego sacar el misterioso libro de su mochila.

Lo observo detenidamente. Los forrados eran dorados, eso era lo único que lograba describirlo ya que este no tenía palabra alguna en su contenido y no tenía ningún título como debería de ser.

La noche cayó. La brillante luz de la luna llena pronto comenzó a alumbrar todo Burguess. La luz colándose por la ventana de la habitación, se extendió por todo el lugar sin previo aviso. El libro resplandeció al ser bañado por la luz de la luna. Cuando la luz en dicho objeto ceso, unas palabras aparecieron en su forrado.

"Las crónicas de la Ciudad Dorada" la pelinegra se sorprendió ante lo que recién había leído y no dudo ni un segundo en revisar su contenido.

Las hojas, antes en blanco, estaban repletas de letras, un hecho realmente sorprendente.

Acomodando sus lentes de un impulso de sus dedos, se decidió a leer el primer capítulo del libro:

"Siglos antes de que la edad oscura arrastrara al planeta Tierra a una época de terror y sufrimiento, cuando la luna brillaba con mayor intensidad, existió un glorioso reino mejor conocido por los mortales como la "Ciudad Dorada", nombrado así gracias a que cada una de sus construcciones parecía estar hecha de autentico oro.

"Cuentan que sus orígenes fueron milenios antes de que surgiera vida en la Tierra. Poco después de la gran explosión, el proceso de la evolución en el planeta fue mucho más lento que su duración fue estimada por más de miles de años y hasta en la actualidad sus habitantes siguen evolucionando; en cambio en el satélite el proceso fue mucho más acelerado que se llevo a cabo en tan solo un par de décadas. Sus primeros humanoides con el tiempo se fueron adaptando a su hábitat e incluso meses después pasaron de ser nómadas a sedentarios, asentándose en el punto exacto donde su vecino, el planeta Tierra se podía ver con mayor claridad. No transcurrió mucho tiempo para que los primeros pobladores se percataran de un material un tanto extraño que habitaba en las profundidades de los cráteres de la Luna. Ese material tras ser extraído se le nombro oro lunar (lamento el nombre… no se me ocurrió ninguno bueno) :) y fue usado para crear cada una de las construcciones que conformaron la gran Ciudad Dorada. El oro lunar no solo sirvió para las construcciones de la ciudad, al poco tiempo los investigadores descubrieron que esté en su estado liquido podía usarse también como una medicina que curaba todo tipo de enfermedad, aliviando cualquier malestar hasta el punto de alargar la vida de la persona que lo bebiese."

De pronto las nubes ocultaron la luna tras de si, y la luz se ausento de la habitación de Emily. Ahora que la luz no estaba presente, los escritos del libro se borraron sorprendiendo aun mas a la joven.

…

Pitch reposando sobre su trono en las profundidades de esa cueva, miraba divertido los fallidos intentos de Norte en reparar tan insignificante cristal.

Volviendo la mirada a uno de sus caballos, sonrio maliciosamente para luego decir:

-Ha llegado la hora de llevar a cabo la primera fase de mi plan… Ve, tu ya sabes que hacer- dicho esto el caballo asintió con la cabeza y se fue galopando del lugar.

…

En el palacio de las Hadas, Tothiana supervisando a sus hadas como siempre acostumbraba a hacer. En el interior del castillo, dentro de la habitación de la mujer colibrí, detrás de un cuadro con la imagen de sí misma pintada en el, un frasco con un liquido rosa en su contenido se encontraba escondido en el interior de esa bóveda.

…

Los 4 guardianes de la vida, Constantine Time, Amelia Archer, Alessandra Dreamer y un hombre completamente desconocido, se encontraban reunidos frente a la más bella y más alta cascada en el mundo "El salto Ángel" ubicado en Venezuela.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Amelia con exaltación en su voz- Ella ya eligió, y no podemos hacer nada, no pudimos cumplir la petición del hombre de la luna y lo más probable es que este enfadado con nosotros… además ¡Quien sabe que será lo que planea Pitch! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!

-Cálmate Amelia…- menciono el desconocido con intenciones de tranquilizarla- Solo respira… Inhala, exhala…

Haciendo caso a lo que decía su colega, la rubia inhalo y exhalo, y pronto comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-Gracias Pérez…- suspiro aliviada al tiempo de llevar su mano al pecho.

-Esperar…- se atrevió a decir el guardián del tiempo- Esperar por lo que viene, todos sabemos muy bien que al cambiar hasta el mas mínimo detalle en la historia, esto podría traer graves consecuencias… como guardianes de la vida debemos esperar hasta el momento indicado para actuar.

-¿Y cuándo será el momento indicado?- interrumpió Alessandra.

-El momento en el que mas nos necesiten…

Wow… que misterioso… los dejo picados hasta el próximo viernes jiji soy muy mala!

…

Ana: Queridísimo público después de tanto tiempo de haberme ausentado de este show que ni siquiera tiene nombre… con ustedes… ¡Emily Wind y Jamie Bennet!

...Aplausos…

Emily: Gracias Ana es un honor estar aquí…

Jamie: Lo mismo digo.

Ana: Primera pregunta para Emily… ¡¿PORQUE DIABLOS AUN NO TE LE HAS CONFESADO A JACK AHORA QUE YA SABES LO QUE SIENTES POR EL NO CREES QUE ES HORA DE DECIRSELO YA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?!

Jamie: …Mudo…

Emily: Am…. Bu-bueno yo, es que aun no lo he visto y yo…

Ana: Tranquila tomate tu tiempo, eso de confesarte no importa por ahora… y para finalizar dos datos curiosos (en mi opinión) sobre el fanfic el origen de los guardianes un amor inesperado… recuerdan a Cupido? Amelia Archer originalmente se llamaría Dominique Archer pero como que no me convenció mucho el nombre… en fin y el otro dato curioso es que en un principio yo tenía visualizado que el personaje de Emily fuera una chica extrovertida y completamente abierta pero me gusto mas la idea de que fuera una chica tímida que le costara un poco de trabajo abrirse a los demás… Adiós hasta el próximo viernes!


End file.
